


Mwah

by countbyten



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Xu Ming Hao | The8, Agender Yoon Jeonghan, Angst, Boo Seungkwan Is Bad At Feelings, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Kim Jungwoo Are Best Friends, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun Are Best Friends, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Chwe Hansol | Vernon Being An Idiot, Crack, Demiboy Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Lee Chan | Dino, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Multi, Nonbinary Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Nonbinary Liu Yang Yang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rated teen and up for language, Renjun and Lucas have a queerplatonic relationship, Renjun is aroace, Social Media, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Ten has anxiety, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Jung Sungchan, Trans Zhong Chen Le (ftm), Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings, but like...its minor, chat fic, chatfic, dino is a whole mess, he uses he/him and they/them pronouns, jeonghan uses xe/xem pronouns, jisung has depression and suicidal thoughts, jisung just calls it dark humor tho :/, overuse of the word mwah, panic attack mentions, panic disorder mentions, seokmin is ball of sunshine, seventeen arent there in the beginning but they will slowly start to make an appearance, ten and doyoung's relationship is very weird for a while, ten has panic disorder, text fic, texting au, uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbyten/pseuds/countbyten
Summary: A day in the life in Ncity and Caratland.~tae’sbitch: u think u can talk when u decided to CRUSH ME w your BONY ASS bc i drank ur coffee that WASNT EVEN GOOD BTW IT WAS BITTER AS HELLtae’sbitch: instead of SUFFOCATING ME W UR BONY ASSCHEEKS you could of just IDK MADE URSELF MORE COFFEEtaeill: goddamnit here we go again
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Qian Kun, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong: ten'sbitch  
> Taeil: taeill  
> Johnny: oppA  
> Yuta: you-ta  
> Kun: bullied  
> Doyoung: NOyoung  
> Ten: tae'sbitch  
> Jaehyun: jeffery  
> WinWin: wonwon  
> Jungwoo: junguwu  
> Lucas: xuxi  
> Mark: minnie  
> Xiaojun: actual royalty  
> Hendery: (hun)dery  
> Renjun: wRENch  
> Jeno: jeyes  
> Haechan: hyuckie  
> Jaemin: nana  
> Yangyang: xiaoyang  
> Chenle: chainle  
> Jisung: jwi

|a bunch of swooning bois|

tae'sbitch: WHO GOT CHENLE HIGH

ten'sbitch: HUH

oppA: idk….

junguwu: @you-ta

hyuckie: @you-ta

you-ta: y r u @/ing me it was johnny

oppA: 🙄

oppA: hes fine

tae'sbitch: he looks like hes gonna fall asleep

oppA: yeah i should get jisung

tae'sbitch: ill text him

|24hr madness|

tae'sbitch: @jwi

tae'sbitch: come get ur bf

jwi: why

tae'sbitch: johnny got him high 

jwi: and he let him???

tae'sbitch: ig

wRENch: thats weird

jwi: i cant get him rn :/

jwi: im busy 

tae'sbitch: @nana come get ur bf

nana: why

tae'sbitch: read up loser

nana:....he let that happen???

jwi: thats what IM asking

tae'sbitch: just come get him hes sleepy

nana: kk omw

minnie: chen's high????

hyuckie: yes omg mark keep up

nana: why couldnt u just bring lele home tho ten

tae'sbitch: im hanging out w jae and tae

xuxi: wear protection❤️

tae'sbitch: lucas ill beat ur ass

minnie: we already know to avoid jae's room now so do what yall want

tae'sbitch: we were gonna do what we want whether or not yall were gonna say away from the room so u dont need to worry abt that

hyuckie: markkkkkkk

minnie: god what

hyuckie: never fucking mind since you wanna be so RUDE

minnie: donghyuckie

hyuckie: nope i dont need you anymore

minnie: what do you need

hyuckie: my bf to be nice to me for ONCE

minnie: hyuck

hyuckie: i cant find the ramen

minnie: lord help me

minnie: im coming

hyuckie: mwah 

tae’sbitch: they are truly something….

nana: go worry about swallowing jae’s future children

tae’sbitch: NA JAEMIN

nana: as haechan would say, mwah 

wRENch: this is a mess

|a bunch of swooning bois|

tae’sbitch sent a screenshot

tae’sbitch: HELLO HELLO POLICE ????

tae’sbitch: SOMEONE GET JAEMIN ON A LEASH 

junguwu: holyyyyy

ten’sbitch: fuckkkk goddamn

oppA: lmaooooo

junguwu: johnny ur so fuckig straight it hurts 

oppA: im not straight

junguwu: thats the point it hurts bc it odesnt make sense

tae’sbitch: are we not gonna talk about the fact that jaemin told me to go swallow ????

hyuckie: is he wrong tho ??? that was what u were going u to do

tae’sbitch: okay u little bitch boy, since u wanna talk all smart you can take out the garbage for a week 

hyuckie: yall see this

oppA: shouldve let him rant in peace

junguwu: ^^

chainle: ^^

hyuckie: wow @ten’sbitch are you gonna do anything ???

ten’sbitch: no

hyuckie: u rlly are are ten’s bitch huh hyung

ten’sbitch: donghyuck 

hyuckie: everyone is saying my name all condescending, i dont deserve it

oppA: who else says it like that

hyuckie: mark 

oppA: deserved tbh

hyuckie: i hate you

| 10+9=21 |

nana: where’d ten go

tae’sbitch: fuck you

nana: rude

wonwon: what happened

wRENch: jaemin told ten to swallow

jeffery: i dont see the problem

tae’sbitch: of course YOU WOULDNT U DIMWIT 

actual royalty: this is so stupid

tae’sbitch: do i NEED to share the screenshot for yall to understand ???

(hun)dery: yes

tae’sbitch: goddamnit 

tae’sbitch send a screenshot 

jeffery: pfffftttt

tae’sbitch: GET OUT 

jeffery: lmao 

tae’sbitch: jung yoonoh 

jeffery: peace 

chainle: damn the full name and everything 

tae’sbitch: getting on my nerves

ten’sbitch: ur still gonna makeout w him

tae’sbitch: SHUT

NOyoung: damn ten what got ur panties in a twist

tae’sbitch: doie....not the timeeeee

NOyoung: but its always the time to make fun of you tennie

tae’sbitch: u think u can talk when u decided to CRUSH ME w your BONY ASS bc i drank ur coffee that WASNT EVEN GOOD BTW IT WAS BITTER AS HELL

tae’sbitch: instead of SUFFOCATING ME W UR BONY ASSCHEEKS you could of just IDK MADE URSELF MORE COFFEE

taeill: goddamnit here we go again

NOyoung: you deserved it for touching shit that doesnt belong to u snake ass bitch

NOyoung: and you really should not be talking about ANYONES ass when you got a double back on you 

you-ta: u both got the same size ass so where do we go from here 

tae’sbitch: dont compared Me to that BUZZKILL

bullied: can yall kiss and make up 

tae’sbitch: NO

NOyoung: NO 

bullied: all i am is disrespected in this chat 

minnie: why are they fighting this time

hyuckie: idk but its very entertaining

NOyoung: donghyuck i dont have time for you rn

hyuckie: i love me 

NOyoung: haechan

hyuckie: MWAH 

NOyoung: .....

oppA: yuta’s right tho yall got the same size ass

NOyoung: shut up u flat moldy cheese hot ass smelling motherfucker 

oppA: .....wow

tae’sbitch: dont be RUDE doie

NOyoung: tennie

tae’sbitch: yeah

NOyoung: go suck a dick

tae’sbitch: then come over here and ill suck urs <3

NOyoung: ....

tae’sbitch: @jeffery where are you, doie’s being a little bitch

jwi: my eyes

jwi: the only solution is bleach 

chainle: orrrrrrr we can just watch princess and the frog

nana: lele is right we can just do that 

jwi: not as fun but okay

NOyoung: ??? 

tae’sbitch: you need to relax ffs

NOyoung: i typed question marks 

tae’sbitch: god WHY ARE YOU SO UPTIGHT 

NOyoung: its like he wants to pick a fight

ten’sbitch: he just wants angry sex

wRENch: do yall NOT have an adult chat or smth ??? 

tae’sbitch: @ten'sbitch @oppA @you-ta @junguwu @hyuckie @chainle

tae’sbitch: should i add them to a bunch of swooning bois

chainle: YES

hyuckie: OBVIOUSLY

junguwu: sure for the drama

oppA: idc

ten’sbitch: might as well

|a bunch of swooning bois|

tae’sbitch added @NOyoung @taeill @wonwon @bullied @jeffery @xuxi and @minnie 

tae’sbitch: was gonna add nana for being rude to me but im not that petty

NOyoung: sure...

tae’sbitch: shut upppppppp 

minnie: why am i here

tae’sbitch: hyuck said i should add you

minnie: of course

hyuckie: its fun in here 

hyuckie: best chat 

oppA: why wasnt jaehyun in here to begin with

tae’sbitch: he was the reason i made this REMEMBER 

oppA: ohhhh yeahhh

chainle: lmao that was v funny

you-ta: a mess truly

junguwu: it was stressful 

tae’sbitch: i lost three years of my life 

jeffery: why 

tae’sbitch: u dont need to know babe 

junguwu: he was having constant mental breakdown over you

tae’sbitch: JUNGWOO

junguwu: he even disable the muted feature bc he didn’t want us to mute him during said breakdowns 

junguwu: its not like we would but still

tae’sbitch: i have ANXIETY 

junguwu: his mental health was down the drainnnnn

tae’sbitch: i hate you 

ten’sbitch: all bc jae’s an oblivious shit....

jeffery: well damn excuse me 

tae’sbitch: its fine now 

tae’sbitch: im peachy 

NOyoung: dont use the word peachy ever again

tae’sbitch: do you want me to murder you

NOyoung: id like to see you try 

tae’sbitch: ill beat ur ass

wonwon: can yall fuck already omg 

tae’sbitch: can you whores shut up 

you-ta: says the og whore 

tae’sbitch: oh so you wanna brawl ??? 

minnie: why do you keep telling them to fuck have they done it before ???

tae’sbitch: ....

NOyoung: ....

hyuckie: WAIT YALL HAVE ???  
NOyoung: ugh

minnie: yall are assholes, u fucking sluts dont tell me anything 

hyuckie: ur hot 

hyuckie: ur very hot

hyuckie: rawr

chainle: HYUCK SHUT UP

hyuckie: ill suck him like a popsicle on a hot day 

ten’sbitch: .....

wonwon: UGH ????

chainle: fukcdsckbjkfebfs

hyuckie: slurp 

you-ta: im so close to blocking him 

junguwu: me too me too

minnie: i hate it here

junguwu: it gets worse 

hyuckie: i take back nothing 

taeill: i didnt expect this from haechan

hyuckie: get used to it xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter !!! I haven't posted on ao3 in a while so this is my comeback after a while, hopefully I will me able to steadily update this fic !!! I will try to update once a week, on a good day maybe even twice a week !!!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junguwu: anyways yall im horny who’s gonna make the sacrifice  
> you-ta: hold up im coming  
> junguwu: ily  
> you-ta: just buy me food after  
> junguwu: kay  
> junguwu: if any of yall want me to get anything pm me  
> ten’sbitch: this is why i love you  
> junguwu: ikr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: ten'sbitch  
> Taeil: taeill  
> Johnny: oppA  
> Yuta: you-ta  
> Kun: bullied  
> Doyoung: NOyoung  
> Ten: tae'sbitch  
> Jaehyun: jeffery  
> WinWin: wonwon  
> Jungwoo: junguwu  
> Lucas: xuxi  
> Mark: minnie  
> Xiaojun: actual royalty  
> Hendery: (hun)dery  
> Renjun: wRENch  
> Jeno: jeyes  
> Haechan: hyuckie  
> Jaemin: nana  
> Yangyang: xiaoyang  
> Chenle: chainle  
> Jisung: jwi

|a bunch of swooning bois|

bullied: what is this

tae’sbitch: omg he has emerged from the depths of the void

bullied: shut up 

chainle: wait u added him 

tae’sbitch: yeah

chainle: damn....

bullied: wow okay

chainle: i gotta censor myself now 

hyuckie: why 

chainle: he’ll tell my MOM 

hyuckie: oh shit

bullied: no i wont

chainle: promise

bullied: promise

chainle: okay

hyuckie: gobble me swallow me drip down inside of me @minnie 

chainle: hi hyuck 

hyuckie: wassupppp

minnie: god help me 

minnie: why did i have to be added here 

hyuckie: bc i loveeeee youuuuuu

minnie: whyd u do that

hyuckie: i just felt like it

minnie: wow okay

bullied: is haechan always like this

chainle: worse

junguwu: much worse 

junguwu: anyways yall im horny who’s gonna make the sacrifice 

you-ta: hold up im coming 

junguwu: ily 

you-ta: just buy me food after 

junguwu: kay

junguwu: if any of yall want me to get anything pm me

ten’sbitch: this is why i love you

junguwu: ikr 

|tae’sbitch , junguwu|

tae’sbitch: pick up my prescription for my anxiety shit

tae’sbitch: condoms bc lord knows we need those

tae’sbitch: and candy bc i need sugar

junguwu: kk

tae’sbitch: ty babe

junguwu: yw bbyyyy

| 10+9=21 |

tae’sbitch: have i said i love jungwoo bc i love him 

junguwu: im picking up his meds for him 

tae’sbitch: i love you 

NOyoung: i was just there i couldve grabbed them

tae’sbitch: wait rlly what were you getting 

NOyoung: smth for tyong, he has a rlly bad headache

tae’sbitch: oh is he okay

NOyoung: yeah, its just the headache 

hyuckie: I want you to park that big mack truck right in this little garage

junguwu: are you okay

hyuckie: aint u supposed to be busy w smth

junguwu: yuta is taking his PRECIOUS time

you-ta: im coming goddamnit

junguwu: not fast enough

you-ta: brat

junguwu: call me that again ;)

jwi: i want death

wRENch: godddddddd take me now

hyuckie: hold up i forgot to tag marky mark when i sent that

hyuckie: I want you to park that big mack truck right in this little garage @minnie

minnie: what did i do to deserve this

hyuckie: ur v sexc 

hyuckie: also you wont dye ur hiar black which is a sinBTW

minnie: it isnt but okay

hyuckie: dye ur hair black

minnie: dye ur hair sliver

hyuckie: ew no

minnie: then there’s ur answer

hyuckie: but minnieeeee

minnie: no

hyuckie: fuck you 

minnie: fuck me urself

jwi: it BURNS

wRENch: i hope ur dick falls off

hyuckie: mwah 

minnie: hyuck has said worse

chainle: way worse

oppA: so much worse

hyuckie: my brand 

tae’sbitch: im gonna get my nails done thats what im gonna do 

xiaoyang: tennie my lovely enby bestie

xiaoyang: take me w you

tae’sbitch: hurry up and get ready

tae’sbitch: im leaving in 30 

xiaoyang: yayyyyy

~

| 10+9=21 |

xiaoyang: ten busted his ass in the middle of the mall 

tae’sbitch: it hurt so much

NOyoung: youve felt worse

tae’sbitch: doie

NOyoung: tennie 

tae’sbitch: ....whatever

you-ta: u guys r confusing

junguwu: very much 

NOyoung: ill eat you

junguwu: do it

NOyoung: no

tae’sbitch: anyways my nails are done they are cuteeeee

jeffery: are they black

tae’sbitch: yes...but w sparkles bc its pretty

jeffery: sounds nice

tae’sbitch: it isssss

xiaoyang: what color did you get yangyang ???

xiaoyang: oh, i got dark green yangyang, thank you for asking !!!

(hun)dery: ooo green cool

xiaoyang: ikr 

actual royalty: why green

xiaoyang: bc i can 

wonwon: thats edgy of you two 

tae’sbitch: its cuteeee

tae’sbitch: also me and tyong are getting out hair dyed tmrw

jeyes: what color

tae’sbitch: idk im cutting my hair short but im currently in between the either silver or black...idk im just sick of brown and then tyong is going darkish red

tae’sbitch: he isnt cutting it tho

jeyes: how short

tae’sbitch: very short

tae’sbitch: especially compared to my current hair since its prtty long

tae’sbitch: like...i like it but im v tired of ponytails 

hyuckie: @minnie go w them and dye ur hair black

minnie: no

hyuckie: do you like my pain and suffering 

minnie: yes

hyuckie: you heard it here folks

hyuckie: my bf hates me 

minnie: no i dont

hyuckie: i alr know that lemme joke a bit

minnie: :/

hyuckie: i love youuuu

minnie: i love you too ig

hyuckie: “ig” ....

minnie: i love you too bby 

you-ta: gross

hyuckie: just bc of that imm gonna make out w mark in the common room peace

tae’sbitch: finally theyre gone 

tae’sbitch: who’s gonna help me make brownies

jwi: me me me me me me me 

chainle: bet bet bet 

wRENch: im helping

tae’sbitch: i need one of the hyung ppls to help me

ten’sbitch: i gotchu

tae’sbitch: thanks babe 

bullied: im bringing food over btw

taeill: why

bullied: for dinner

taeill: this is why i love you

bullied: at least one person appreciates me 

oppA: we all appreciate you

tae’sbitch: yeah kunkun dont spread fake news

ten’sbitch: we all love you

actual royalty: exactly exactly

xiaoyang: we annoy u bc we love you

(hun)dery: mhm 

wonwon: thats the whole point

chainle: yup yup 

xuxi: yeah we love you dw

bullied: i was just being petty but ty 

~

|a bunch of swooning bois|

chainle: yall

you-ta: ???

ten’sbitch: whats up 

chainle: markhyuck rlly are making out in the common room um...

tae’sbitch: honestly as they should

tae’sbitch: they havent had a good act of pda in a while 

you-ta: they deserve this 

taeill: yeah truly they do

chainle: they already eat face on the daily in the dreamie dorms what are yall talking abt

junguwu: imma need proof

chainle; god hold up

chainle added @nana

chainle: jaems dont markhyuck eat face almost everyday in the dreamie dorms

nana: lmao yeah

nana: you learn to ignore it tho

junguwu: rlly ???

nana: they act like they never do pda but they are disgusting istg

tae’sbitch: we already knew that next 

nana: theyre attached by the hip

nana: mark tries to put up his tsundere facade but forgets we have receipts from when he was drunk 

tae’sbitch: mark is cute when hes drunk

nana: hes a lovesick puppy 

minnie: wow way to air out my business

taeill: its not ur business if everyone else gets the brunt of it 

hyuckie: what receipts i want the receipts 

nana: nah its for blackmailllll

hyuckie: rude 

minnie: very rude

nana: i can air it out rn instead

minnie: lol no

chainle: hes embarassed that hes a secret ( but not so secret ) softie

ten’sbitch: anywayssss @tae’sbitch you didnt tell me u were cutting ur hair

tae’sbitch: wellll now u know 

ten’sbitch: have u decided on a color yet

tae’sbitch: just blonde 

tae’sbitch: i havent had blonde in a whileeeee

tae’sbitch: and bc of this ill have new material for my insta 

ten’sbitch: omg ur right

ten’sbitch: i didnt even think about that 

tae’sbitch: and then ppl ask why you only have three posts on ur insta 

ten’sbitch: nah thats jae i have a decent amount of posts 

wonwon: i deserve a break from xiaohenyang 

bullied: what happened 

wonwon: they tried to make a cake 

wonwon: there is cake mix on the ceiling 

tae’sbitch: gl w that kunkun

bullied: goddddd

tae’sbitch: anywaysssss 

tae’sbitch: im taking a shower, dont interrupt me...unless ur jae or tae then join me <3

nana: ew goodbye

nana left the chat 

chainle: we’ll miss him

hyuckie: no we wont 

~

|practically therapy|

xiaoyang: who’s gonna go clothes shopping with me 

tae’sbitch: me bet 

wonwon: how much money do you have ????

tae’sbitch: enough

wonwon: cool...

wonwon: and ill come too

(hun)dery: ill come for moral support

bullied: moral support ???

(hun)dery: ynagynag

xiaoyang: the attempt was made

(hun)dery: oh shush i know how to spell ur name i just typed too quickly

(hun)dery: also im there to actual get yangyang to buy stuff

xiaoyang: why would i 

(hun)dery: body confidence

xiaoyang: wow the callout is real here okay

(hun)dery: i love you

xiaoyang: yeah okay sure

(hun)dery: <3333

xiaoyang: thats a lot of threes 

actual royalty: yall are so emotionally constipated 

bullied: we shouldn’t of expected anything else 

wonwon: ^^ only disappointment 

xiaoyang: fuck you

tae’sbitch: anyways come on children, im driving

wonwon: yeah yeah coming

xiaoyang: wooop woop 

(hun)dery: omw

~

| 10+9=21 |

taeill: ive done it

taeill: congratulate me

oppA: done what

taeill: i cant tell you yet but congratulate me 

oppA: well then congrats

you-ta: good job ig

hyuckie: deserved 

minnie: congrats 

jwi: congrats

chainle: congrats

wRENch: congrats

nana: congrats 

jeyes: congrats

junguwu: good jobbbbb

ten’sbitch: congrats !!!

actual royalty: congrats on whtvr u did

bullied: ^

jeffery: ^^

xuxi: ^^^

NOyoung: congratssss

taeill: thank you thank you i appreciate it

taeill: where are the rest of yall

bullied: they are shopping 

taeill: for ??? 

actual royalty: clothes

actual royalty: it was smth yangyang arranged in the china line chat

chainle: um when ???

wRENch: ^

xuxi: ^^

bullied: ugh...like two hours ago 

bullied: xuxi you were napping 

bullied: chenle you were pestering jisung

chainle: ah yeah yeah i was

bullied: idk what renjun was doing tho

wRENch: idk either but its fine 

actual royalty: @tae’sbitch @xiaoyang @(hun)dery @wonwon hows the shopping

(hun)dery: yangyang wont buy anything

xiaoyang: wow hendery wow

(hun)dery: “none of it looks right” my ass

xiaoyang: are yall seeing this

tae’sbitch: you look like a whole full course meal but you dont want to accept it 

xiaoyang: now thats a stretch 

(hun)dery: NO ITS NOT 

xiaoyang: im not doing this

wonwon: theyre a mess

tae’sbitch: when they finally date >>>

xiaoyang: SHUT UP

tae’sbitch: no love i dont think i will 

tae’sbitch: but hendery is right you should buy some stuff, thats why we went to the mall

xiaoyang: fine fine i will

xiaoyang: im not trying anymore stuff on tho or else i will lose it 

tae’sbitch: fair

(hun)dery: ill take it

wonwon: great now can we get me a jacket like ive been asking for the past 30 minutes

xiaoyang: yeah yeah lets go 

junguwu: ....

junguwu: so when are henyang gonna start dating so i can put it in my calendar 

xiaoyang: ill eat u for breakfast 

~

|10+9=21|

you-ta: did yall ever get the cake mix up from xiaohenyang

bullied: yeah

you-ta: how ???

bullied: ....you dont need to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed !!! give me ideas in the comments or just say hi, I like knowing people are enjoying my works !!!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeill: im taking a nap everyone  
> taeill: suck dick and commit tax fraud goodbye  
> you-ta: who says i dont do that already  
> tae’sbitch: ill suck dick but id like to not get arrested for tax fraud   
> you-ta: what is life if ur not living on the edge  
> tae’sbitch: i live on the edge, just not on the edge of arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: ten'sbitch  
> Taeil: taeill  
> Johnny: oppA  
> Yuta: you-ta  
> Kun: bullied  
> Doyoung: NOyoung  
> Ten: tae'sbitch  
> Jaehyun: jeffery  
> WinWin: wonwon  
> Jungwoo: junguwu  
> Lucas: xuxi  
> Mark: minnie  
> Xiaojun: actual royalty  
> Hendery: (hun)dery  
> Renjun: wRENch  
> Jeno: jeyes  
> Haechan: hyuckie  
> Jaemin: nana  
> Yangyang: xiaoyang  
> Chenle: chainle  
> Jisung: jwi

|tae’sbitch, you-ta|

tae’sbitch: yuta i fvuking hadte it hrere

you-ta: r u okay 

tae’sbitch: i hda a pnaic attack

tae’sbitch: buu im oksy

you-ta: do you want me to get jae or tae

tae’sbitch: ni im ohday ans tae id bsuy

you-ta: you sure...

you-ta: jae isnt doing anything rn 

tae’sbitch: yutra im ohay

you-ta: ten...

tae’sbitch: plesa

you-ta: .......fine...i wont

|you-ta, jeffery|

you-ta sent a screenshot

you-ta: please help ur man 

jeffery: damn ten :( okay im going

you-ta: i dont even know why he texted me 

jeffery: he probably had his reasons :/ but im going to see him 

you-ta: okay tell me how he is 

jeffery: i will dont worry 

~

|practically therapy|

actual royalty: why is jaehyun at the door 

tae’sbitch: fcku

(hun)dery: oh its bc of ur panic attack 

tae’sbitch: i ttlod yuta not ro send him 

actual royalty: im sending him to ur room

tae’sbitch: rude aas biych

actual royalty: its because i love you 

tae’sbitch: gid hes ay ky door

~

| 10+9=21 |

tae’sbitch: @you-ta YOU BETTER HOPE I DONT MEET YOU IN HELL BC ISTG 

you-ta: i was CONCERNED YOU BRAT 

tae’sbitch: i told you NOT TO SEND HIM

jeffery: wow

tae’sbitch: i llok like SHIT

jeffery: you look fine

tae’sbitch: bitch dont LIE

oppA: ???

jeffery: ten had a panic attack 

oppA: tennie

tae’sbitch: im fineeee

tae’sbitch: i just look like i fought a war

tae’sbitch: and i DIDNT WANT JAE TO COME

jeffery: fine i wont come to hug you and cuddle u next time this happens

tae’sbitch: bitch ill kill you

jeffery: thats what i thought

taeill: this happens everytime ten why are you still protesting it

tae’sbitch: my eyes are red, my eyeliner and everywhere but on my eyelids, we will not talk about the state of my hair, and i scratched the FUCK out of my arms

tae’sbitch: im sorry i dont want ppl to see me when i look like i was mauled by a cat

chainle: oh didnt u and tae dye ur hair ??? why does it look like 

tae’sbitch: check my insta

chainle: i cant, i deleted my acc on accudent and i dont feel like making a new one

tae’sbitch: godddd hold up 

tae’sbitch: 

chainle: omg its so short

tae’sbitch: ...is that a bad thing

chainle: NO I LIKE IT !!!

chainle: it works for you

tae’sbitch: ty chen 

chainle: mwah 

jeffery: its very pretty

tae’sbitch: stop

jeffery: very cute

tae’sbitch: ur so weird

jeffery: i love youuuu

jwi: ew

chainle: stop acting like ur arent a huge softie

jwi: still EW

wonwon: ew jaeten are kissing in the common room

actual royalty: disgusting 

wonwon: kun threatened to hit them w the broom if they dont go in ten’s room

tae’sbitch: such a buzzkill

actual royalty: ur disgusting istg 

ten’sbitch: where are the rest of the dreamies

chainle: still sleeping

jwi: i am trapped in jaems grasp

chainle: im managed to escape

oppA: did markhyuck sleep at the dreamie dorms, they arent here 

jwi: yup

chainle: they came for jaems’ food and stayed bc “why not”

ten’sbitch: where’s @NOyoung

taeill: out w a friend

NOyoung: yeah so dont @ me unless its IMPORTANT

ten’sbitch: which friend is it

NOyoung: you dont know him

ten’sbitch: ah well have fun

NOyoung: yeah i will now bye

jwi: yall dont understand jaemin has a weird ass death grip on me 

chainle: sucks for youuuu

jwi: shut up im fine

jwi: bring me breakfast please im hungry 

chainle: yeah yeah i gotchu

you-ta: why are they all still asleep 

jwi: we stayed up pretty late

jwi: mark got drunk

chainle: it was so funny istg

chainle: drukn markhyuck is kinda sad tho ngl

chainle: they just kinda lay there drowsily 

jwi: yeahhhh but its fine

oppA: did anyone else get drunk ???

jwi: jaems and jeno did

jwi: but thats it

hyuckie: i heard u was tslking shirt

hyuckie: shit***

hyuckie: hangovers get a thumbs down for me 

chainle: i made breakfast

hyuckie: kay bettttt lemme wake up markly

jwi: why was there a thump ???

minnie: motherfucker kicked me off the bed

hyuckie: breakfast mark breakfast

jwi: jaems is luckly im not mean enough to do that to him 

hyuckie: ill do it for you

jwi: hyuck no

hyuckie: fineeeee

~

|a bunch of swooning bois|

chainle: have i talked about how jaemin is SUPER cute yet bc he is sooooo cute

chainle: his faded blue hair i am SOFT

chainle: petition to let chenle smother jaemin in hugs and kisses forever 

junguwu: whatd he do

chainle: hes just cute he doesnt have to DO ANYTHING HE JUST IS

chainle: he smiles and im a fucking puddle 

chainle: if he smiles too much at me i will cry tears of devistation

chainle: god was making him and decided to put both cute and hot into the mixing bowl and i will never forgive him for that

chainle: why did i have to be bisexual why couldnt i just be a hettie so i dont have to deal with this constant attack to my being

you-ta: you dont want to be a hettie

oppA: you dont

chainle: i thought i was a hettie for ¾ of my life it was ignorant bliss i tell you

chainle: then i realized i liked dick a life changing realization

chainle: can i take it back

you-ta: no cause then you wont be in love with jaemin and jisung

chainle: goddamnit ur right

chainle: i love them too much :/

chainle: can i turn het and still love them romantically 

oppA: bby you cant be het and romantically like the same gender

chainle: im practically het tho :/

you-ta: wdym

chainle: biologically

you-ta: chen

chainle: since im bi w male lean...and trans...

oppA: chen hun who told you that...

chainle: no one...no one

chainle: its fine im fine

chainle: just forget i said anything

you-ta: babydoll...

chainle: nevermind

chainle: pls dont worry abt

|you-ta, jwi|

you-ta: did chen’s mom call him or smth

jwi: not that i know of... why ???

you-ta: hes just acting weird 

jwi: wdym he seems fine

you-ta: ....its fine nvm

|you-ta, nana|

you-ta: did chen’s mom contact him 

nana: his dad

you-ta: thats not as bad...

nana: hes still an ass

nana: whyd u ask tho is lele okay ??

you-ta sent a screenshot 

nana: oh no...

you-ta: yeah :/

you-ta: does jisung not know abt chen’s parents

nana: he does i just havent told him that chen’s dad called him

you-ta: oh okay

nana: ill go talk to lele

you-ta: yeah you should do that

~

|a bunch of swooning bois|

tae’sbitch: oh no chen :(

you-ta: i talked to jaemin so hes w chen rn

tae’sbitch: i just feel bad :/

you-ta: ik...what can we rlly do abt it tho 

tae’sbitch: @chainle do you and the dreamies wanna go grocery shopping w taeyong

chainle: um hold on lemme see

tae’sbitch: kk 

chainle: yeah we will

tae’sbitch: okey ill tell him

~

|10+9=21|

taeill: im taking a nap everyone

taeill: suck dick and commit tax fraud goodbye

you-ta: who says i dont do that already

tae’sbitch: ill suck dick but id like to not get arrested for tax fraud 

you-ta: what is life if ur not living on the edge

tae’sbitch: i live on the edge, just not on the edge of arrest 

junguwu: taeyong and doyoung are wresting in the living room um…

oppA: lmao they were supposed to be on a “picnic” but they didnt want to go outside

oppA: they layed out a blanket and are eating in front of the window

junguwu: ig smth happened and now theyre wrestling 

junguwu: theyre kissing now god get a ROOM

tae’sbitch: why are you watching them

junguwu: im trying to EAT BREAKFAST

tae’sbitch: jungwoo it is 7PM WHAT THE FUCK 

junguwu: its 7am

tae’sbitch: look at ur fucking clock

junguwu: oh…

junguwu: lol 

tae’sbitch: ???!!!?!?!?!!!??!?!?

you-ta: a mess i tell you a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try to update this every three days, but we will see how that works out, if not three then a least twice a week !!!!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiaoyang: someone find me a sugar daddy  
> bullied: ...no  
> xiaoyang: ugh why  
> bullied: bc u dont need a sugar daddy  
> xiaoyang: if i had a sugar daddy i could be buying more sneakers but what am i doing  
> xiaoyang: not buying sneakers  
> xiaoyang: do you not see the problem here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: ten'sbitch  
> Taeil: taeill  
> Johnny: oppA  
> Yuta: you-ta  
> Kun: bullied  
> Doyoung: NOyoung  
> Ten: tae'sbitch  
> Jaehyun: jeffery  
> WinWin: wonwon  
> Jungwoo: junguwu  
> Lucas: xuxi  
> Mark: minnie  
> Xiaojun: actual royalty  
> Hendery: (hun)dery  
> Renjun: wRENch  
> Jeno: jeyes  
> Haechan: hyuckie  
> Jaemin: nana  
> Yangyang: xiaoyang  
> Chenle: chainle  
> Jisung: jwi

|thebestie, NOyoung|

thebestie: admit it you had fun

NOyoung: not really

thebestie: all i am sensing are lies

thebestie: you looked like you were having the best time

NOyoung: it wasnt the worst experience

thebestie: see this is why we take risks doie

thebestie: you end up enjoying it

NOyoung: will never bungee jump with you ever again

thebestie: but whyyyyyy

NOyoung: ur v whiny

thebestie: you hurt my soul truly 

thebestie: but anyways hopefully we can hang out again soon, last week was fun 

NOyoung: same same, i hope so too

thebestie: i gtg but thanks for hanging out w me

NOyoung: np

~

|10+9=21|

ten’sbitch: i am out of commission for the day dont ask me for anything

|a bunch of swooning bois|

junguwu: @ten’sbitch we need the dirty details

oppA: no we dont

tae’sbitch: yes we do

jeffery: ur the one who did it

tae’sbitch: and ???

tae’sbitch: i love a lil reenactment

ten’sbitch: shut up

tae’sbitch: k make me 

junguwu: the details the details

you-ta: ^^

tae’sbitch: he got his back bent like five thousand different ways 

ten’sbitch: god help me

tae’sbitch: it was cute 

minnie: it was NOT cute

minnie: i heard ALL OF IT

minnie: the walls are THIN

minnie: yall are so fucking kinky

tae’sbitch: mwah

ten’sbitch: anywaysss

ten’sbitch: im out of commission if you want something dont ask me 

ten’sbitch: goodbyeeeeeee

junguwu: mark dont act like you have no kinks what so ever

minnie: im not that bad tho

hyuckie: he has a begging kink

minnie: HYUCK

hyuckie: ITS THE TRUTH

hyuckie: baby boy kink

minnie: lord help me

hyuckie: praise kink

hyuckie: these arent the bad ones

hyuckie: well i mean...there arent any bad ones but you catch my drift

minnie: i will simply die

chainle: okay but i am intrigued 

junguwu: ?!??!?!??!??

chainle: not with mark ew

chainle: im just curious on what the “bad ones” are

hyuckie: ig one is pain kink

hyuckie: but its pretty mild tbh…

you-ta: could be worse

hyuckie: hes not that bad compared to yall tbh

hyuckie: its just me

minnie: ur a menace 

hyuckie: we love a brat tamer

minnie: how do i exit earth

hyuckie: im done but honesty we’re not that bad u guys are just hoes

tae’sbitch: @jeffery 

jeffery: …

jeffery: shut up

tae’sbitch: okay whore

jeffery: damn rude 

junguwu: still aint get those dirty details smh

tae’sbitch: taeyong’s a rope bunny

junguwu: we’re going out, i need you to tell me everything

tae’sbitch: kay bet

junguwu: meet me outside in 20 

NOyoung: jungwoo u r so nosy

junguwu: i simply want to be educated

NOyoung: what does that even mean

junguwu: i cant be curious about my friends’ sex lives in peace ??? 

NOyoung: no you cant

tae’sbitch: dw id never spill our business doie ;)

hyuckie: okay now im interested

tae’sbitch: my mouth is sealed

NOyoung: it better be

~

|practically therapy|

xiaoyang: someone find me a sugar daddy

bullied: ...no

xiaoyang: ugh why

bullied: bc u dont need a sugar daddy

xiaoyang: if i had a sugar daddy i could be buying more sneakers but what am i doing

xiaoyang: not buying sneakers

xiaoyang: do you not see the problem here

actual royalty: no i dont

bullied: ^^

xiaoyang: go work out w xuxi or smth xiaojun

actual royalty: xuxi is hanging out w renjun and jaemin

xiaoyang: go work out by urself 

actual royalty: ill eat you for breakfast

xiaoyang: do it 

xiaoyang: itll put me out of my misery 

bullied: what misery

xiaoyang: NOT BEING ABLE TO BUY MY SNEAKERS

wRENch: can you guys, respectfully, shut the fuck up before i let my bearded dragon CLAW YOU TO DEATH

wRENch: i will singlehandedly rip your THROATS OUT UR NECKS

wRENch: you are in the same house, talk amongst urselves

wRENch: not in the chat where you have DISABLED THE MUTE FEATURE

xiaoyang: damn ren…

actual royalty: scary

bullied: i had nothing to do w this 

actual royalty: KUN

wRENch: NOT HERE 

~

|a bunch of swooning bois|

junguwu: @ten’sbitch taeyong i truly applaud you for dealing w ten in bed

ten’sbitch: god

tae’sbitch: i am not that bad

junguwu: you seem like an absolute nightmare

junguwu: but in the best of ways

hyuckie: can we talk about mark’s voluptuous ass

tae’sbitch: no but can we talk about something i recently noticed

junguwu: of course of course

tae’sbitch: hendery kinda got some cake on him

hyuckie: okay thank god

hyuckie: i cant be the only one who noticed

junguwu: hyuck is truly an ass man

hyuckie: im serious since when has this happened

tae’sbitch: i dont know ???? this is a new development ???

minnie: apparently yangyang called him flat

minnie: i remember bc he went to taeil about a squad routine or sum

minnie: he got nothing bc taeil doesnt have a squat routine but the idea is there

junguwu: who knew mark out of all ppl would have all the details

minnie: what is that supposed to mean 

tae’sbitch: youre oblivious to everything around you that isnt donghyuck

hyuckie: its cute but please pay attention to the things around you PLEASE

minnie: yeah yeah i get it

jeffery: taeyong just left his room for the first time today

junguwu: i felt 

tae’sbitch: has he not eaten all day ???

jeffery: i gave him food

jeffery: he was not getting out of that bed istg

oppA: he has...collapsed on the floor

ten’sbitch: i was being dramatic fuckface 

ten’sbitch: but also help me up im lazy

NOyoung: taeyong calling johnny fuckface ??? have the tides changed ???

ten’sbitch: ill bite you

NOyoung: do it

ten’sbitch: where the fuck are you ill do it rn

NOyoung: in my room bitch

ten’sbitch: hold up

oppA: yeah so there they go

NOyoung: he really fucking bit me 

ten’sbitch: you told me to 

NOyoung: what so if i told u to jump off a bridge youd do it???

ten’sbitch: lol no thats incomparable

tae’sbitch: if u told him to get on his knees he would 100% comply

ten’sbitch: no thats just you

junguwu: nah me too me too

tae’sbitch: woo knows whats up

junguwu: im a slut for some good dick lemme just say

taeill: there is so much irony in the fact that ur user is junguwu

junguwu: its how i lure in my prey

taeill: ….kay sure

~

|10+9=21|

hyuckie: @taeill how do u have such a fat ass and no s/o

hyuckie: like when i saw mark’s ass i had to snatch him before anyone else could

taeill: donghyuck im asking myself the same thing 

hyuckie: people are truly missing out

taeill: they are

taeill: i put time into maintain this just for people to take it for granted 

hyuckie: dw i appreciate ur ass 

taeill: thank you hyuck that means a lot

wRENch: im gonna scream

taeill: why

wRENch: i dont understand why the concept of being aroace is so hard for ppl to understand 

wRENch: my mom sees me w lucas and is like “are u still aroace”

wRENch: like yes bitch i am STILL aroace

wRENch: i will never NOT BE aroace

wRENch: me and lucas just have a queerplatonic relationship but NOOOO

wRENch: she cant bring herself to respect or understand it 

wRENch: like why do you even care at this point 

wRENch: all you do is nag me about it and i love her but im not suddenly just gonna not be aroace 

wRENch: like i love lucas dont get me wrong but it is platonic 

wRENch: its like i cant even be remotely affectionate with my friends without my mom assume ive been rid of my “aroace ways”

wRENch: she is just so fucking difficult 

wRENch: cant she mind her business for ONCE

wRENch: i just ask her to leave me alone and she cant even do that

wRENch: anyways now that im done ranting i am off to starbucks

wRENch: me jaems and lucas are getting coffee

wRENch: bye

taeill: ugh

taeill: im sorry abt that :/

taeill: thats really sucky 

taeill: ur extremely valid tho

taeill: everyone thinks so

taeill: dont get urself too down

hyuckie: ^^ we love you how u are junnie

wRENch: yeah thanks

~

|10+9=21|

xuxi: injunnie :/

wRENch: its fine dw

wRENch: i try not to expect too much from her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this update !!!!


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nana: we’re like...the “troublemakers” of the friend group  
> xiaoyang: they knew the power that would come from this chat would be too much  
> otter (REAL): ohhh  
> otter (REAL): u guys seem cool tho  
> wRENch: thats because we are  
> nana: well most of us…  
> nana: im looking at you jeno  
> jeyes: i am cool wdym >:(  
> wRENch: that emoticon is exactly what he means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: ten'sbitch  
> Taeil: taeill  
> Johnny: oppA  
> Yuta: you-ta  
> Kun: bullied  
> Doyoung: NOyoung  
> Ten: tae'sbitch  
> Jaehyun: jeffery  
> WinWin: wonwon  
> Jungwoo: junguwu  
> Lucas: xuxi  
> Mark: minnie  
> Xiaojun: actual royalty  
> Hendery: (hun)dery  
> Renjun: wRENch  
> Jeno: jeyes  
> Haechan: hyuckie  
> Jaemin: nana  
> Yangyang: xiaoyang  
> Chenle: chainle  
> Jisung: jwi

|thebestie, NOyoung|

thebestie: doie why dont u introduce me to ur friends ???

NOyoung: idk...i just havent

thebestie: well u should

NOyoung: ill think about it

thebestie: as one of ur close friends i should meet ur other close friends

thebestie: it doesnt make sense that i dont know them :(

NOyoung: i think abt it

thebestie: ill convince u one of these days

NOyoung: i said ill think abt itttttt

thebestie: i have my eyes on u 

NOyoung: ur annoying

thebestie: ;)

~

|10+9=21|

xiaoyang: i have some new people to add to the chat 

chainle: BUT THE CHAT NAME

xiaoyang: its time has come

xiaoyang: its is time for a new era

xiaoyang added @bambi @otter (REAL)

xiaoyang: welcome bois

tae’sbitch: omg new people cute

taeill: hi hi hi

junguwu: omg sungchan bestie 

bambi: hiiiii

xiaoyang: i decided to add them 

otter (REAL): hi !!!

xiaoyang: oh @you-ta shotaro is japanese too !!!

you-ta: who

otter (REAL): me !!!

you-ta: oh hey thats cool

xiaoyang: everyone wake up chop chop say hi

xiaoyang: introduce yourselvesss

taeill: well im taeil !!!

oppA: johnny

tae’sbitch: ten

jeffery: jaehyun

minnie: mark 

wRENch: renjun

jwi: jisung

chainle: chenle

(hun)dery: hendery

actual royalty: xiaojun

wonwon: winwin

you-ta: yuta

NOyoung: im doyoung

junguwu: jungwoo

hyuckie: haechan...or donghyuck whichever u want

nana: jaemin

jeyes: jeno

hyuckie: ur are so inactive where are you been

jeyes: my mom has been busy so ive been taking care of my stepbrother

hyuckie: ah makes sense 

nana: valid reason valid reason

bullied: kun

xuxi: lucas

ten’sbitch: taeyong

bambi: oh hi, im sungchan

otter (REAL): im shotaro

xiaoyang: also idk why but i dont know this

xiaoyang: sungchan and shotaro what are yalls sexualities (if yall are fine w saying)

bambi: im bi

minnie: im bi too so we have to be friends

xuxi: ^^

chainle: omg yes hi

otter (REAL): im unlabeled

junguwu: me too

otter (REAL): really ???

junguwu: yeah we shall stick together as unlabeled ppls

taeil: how old are you too

bambi: im a 01 liner

chainle: yall ive found my soulmate

chainle: from this day forward sungchan is my best friend

jwi: :(

chainle: i can have multiple best friends jisung 

chainle: anyways fellow 01’ liner u are now my best friend

bambi: ...sounds fun !!!

otter (REAL): im a 00’ liner

hycukie: rubs hands together

wRENch: this will be interesting very interesting

nana: we got a sixth 00’ liner 

jeyes: as we should we deserve this

xiaoyang: EXACTLY

xiaoyang: we shall take him under our wing and show him the 00’ liner ways

hyuckie: imma corrupt him

otter (REAL): huh

you-ta: ignore him, he is a bit weird in the head

hyuckie: ill eat ur first born

you-ta: im gay i cant have a first born

hyuckie: ill find a way

jeyes: we should make a 00’ liner chat 

nana: yes yes @otter (REAL) are u fine w that

otter (REAL): um yeah...sounds fun

hyuckie: yesssssssss

oppA: this is kinda scary ngl 

xiaoyang: no its not it gonna be great

taeill: no we’ve prevented this from happening for years

bullied: we didnt request this

wRENch: too bad

xiaoyang made a chat

xiaoyang named it |the 00’ terrors|

xiaoyang disabled the mute feature

xiaoyang added @hyuckie @otter (REAL) @nana @jeyes @wRENch

xiaoyang: welcome

jeyes: amazing

nana: brings a tear to my eyes

hyuckie: this is beautiful

wRENch: is this what heaven feels like

xiaoyang: more like hell

otter (REAL): why didnt they want you to make the chat

hyuckie: eh we’ve been putting off making it for a while

nana: we’re like...the “troublemakers” of the friend group

xiaoyang: they knew the power that would come from this chat would be too much

otter (REAL): ohhh

otter (REAL): u guys seem cool tho

wRENch: thats because we are

nana: well most of us…

nana: im looking at you jeno

jeyes: i am cool wdym >:(

wRENch: that emoticon is exactly what he means

~

|10+9=21|

xiaoyang: did yall know shotaro is tiktok famous

otter (REAL); not rlly famous (｡･･｡)

xiaoyang: okay mr 53k followers

hyuckie: we’re friends w a tiktok star 

nana: whats ur tiktok ???

otter (REAL): sh0_t4ro

nana: oh u do tiktok dances

otter (REAL): yeah

otter (REAL): not as much recently bc ive been busy

wRENch: oh w what ???

otter (REAL): preparing for dance competitions !!!

hyuckie: oh u DANCE dance ???

otter (REAL): yeah (*´▽`*)

otter (REAL): i dance competitively

jwi: omg thats so cool

jwi: i dance too but i stopped dancing competitively like two or three years ago

tae’sbitch: i saw the word dance

tae’sbitch: im dancer too

hyuckie: shotaro dances competitively 

tae’sbitch: oh thats so cool

tae’sbitch: i wanted to dance competitively when i was younger but it just never worked out

tae’sbitch: how is it

otter (REAL): wdym

tae’sbitch: like the experience 

otter (REAL): oh um well preparing for it very tiring 

otter (REAL): but the overall competition is always very fun

otter (REAL): kinda stressful but still very fun 

otter (REAL): my dance team is very cool so its been enjoyable

tae’sbitch: how is ur team like ranking and wins wise

otter (REAL): i think we’re decently high…

otter (REAL): like top 20 in korea for our division 

jwi: thats so cool

jwi: have you ever done national or international competitions

otter (REAL): ive done nationals a couple times, we havent been to internationals tho

otter (REAL): we’ve won nationals twice

jwi: wow, i went to nationals once before i quit dancing competitively

jwi: we didnt win but we got like halfway through

tae’sbitch: this is so cool omg

tae’sbitch: i remember going to jisung competitions

ten’sbitch: god he would drive us all around korea for jisung’s competitions

ten’sbitch: he has horrible road rage to it was horrible

tae’sbitch: i am a perfectly SANE driver thank you very much

xiaoyang: omg shotaro u should let us go to ur next competition

xiaoyang: or at least jisung and ten 

otter (REAL): um…

bambi: it sounds cool

otter (REAL): um sure yeah

otter (REAL): if you wanna come you can |´∀｀●)

otter (REAL): i can get you all a schedule once theyre released !!!

jwi: you should see ten practice, hes a great dancer

tae’sbitch: noooo i havent done a routine in a while

tae’sbitch: let alone actual freestyle dancing 

nana: i thought u had a project thing w winwin 

tae’sbitch: yeah but we had to put a pause on it for mental health reason

tae’sbitch: for my sake :/

otter (REAL): what happened ???

tae’sbitch: oh i have pretty bad anxiety and it was pretty bad specifically at that time so i had a lot of panic attacks it just wasnt fun

bambi: that sucks 

tae’sbitch: yeah

tae’sbitch: we just never found a time to start back up on tha project

tae’sbitch: i feel bad tho

ten’sbicth: im sure yall can figure something out

ten’sbitch: you know winwin would probably love to continue ur project thing

tae’sbitch: yeah

tae’sbitch: im so fucking annoying GOD

ten’sbitch: ur not dont say that

tae’sbitch: nidabidhvbksb

tae’sbitch: im gonna scream 

jeffery: im coming

hyuckie: fun fact, ten only keysmashes when he’s annoying, frustrated, or upset

otter (REAL): ah...

bambi: i feel like this is a weird question

bambi: yall dont have to answer

bambi: but are any of yall dating

hyuckie: you asked bc of taeten’s user names didnt u

bambie: ….yeah pretty much 

wRENch: lemme give you a quick rundown 

wRENch: @tae’sbitch @ten’sbitch and @jeffery are dating

wRENch: @NOyoung and @tae’sbitch are complicated 

tae’sbitch: ill kill u

NOyoung: seconded 

wRENch: @ten’sbitch and @NOyoung are complicated

ten’sbitch: i cant deny that

wRENch: @minnie and @hyuckie are… sadly… dating

minnie: well fuck you too

hyuckie: ill beat u up without hesitation 

wRENch: @(hun)dery and @xiaoyang are just...wow...a mess god i wish they were dating

xiaoyang: UFKC YOU ILL FUCK YOU UP

xiaoyang: UR LUCKY HENDERY IS SLEEPIBG ISTG

xiaoyang: ILL BEAT UR ASS

wRENch: i hope u try to fight me i hope u do

wRENch: i feel like there is smth going on w @bullied and @wonwon but i have no proof or evidence

bullied: there isnt

wonwon: there isnt tho 

wRENch: ...sure

wRENch: @chainle @jwi and @nana are dating, they are disgusting but they are dating

nana: we dont even do anything 

wRENch: disgusting as in disgustingly cute

jwi: ill take it

chainle: thats a win for me 

wRENch: i think those are the only official relationships

wRENch: but everyone here kinda fuck around ig

wRENch: except for @jwi and @chainle bc they are babies

wRENch: and not me bc im aroace and not @actual royalty bc he’s ace

wRENch: they have an adult chat for anything that sbould be nsfw

wRENch: but sometimes they say stupid shit in here

hyuckie: its always ten or jungwoo

tae’sbitch: look i just say stuff it doesnt metter what chat its in

junguwu: ^

bambi: oh okay

bambi: that makes sense

otter (REAL): yeah

otter (REAL): i have to go but it was nice meeting you all (っ⇀⑃↼)っ

bambi: yeah i need to go too

junguwu: bye children

bambi: children ???

junguwu: me and yuta have decided to unofficial adopt you two

bambi: is this a good thing

junguwu: yes

minnie: no

bambi: ugh..

minnie: theyre a mess just be aware

bambi: okay well...bye !!!

~

|10+9=21|

NOyoung: we should change the chat name

you-ta: why ???

NOyoung: bc there are 23 ppl in here instead of 21

you-ta: but the chat name is what makes us us 

NOyoung: what do you suggest then

you-ta changed the chat name to |10+9=23|

NOyoung: but that doesnt make sense

you-ta: and this chat never makes sense why should the chat name

NOyoung: fine fine

NOyoung: u win

you-ta: i win

NOyoung: you only win bc i dont feel like fighting it

you-ta: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its that time of the week again, more nct chaos, also, also this is the second time "thebestie" has shown up...who do yall think it is ???


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil whore: you know WHAT  
> a lil whore: FUCK YOU  
> a lil whore: HE SHOULDNT OF WALKED IN  
> a lil whore: HE SHOULDVE KNOCKED IF HE DIDNT WANT TO SEE WHAT HE SAW  
> a lil whore: but no instead he called me a whore  
> pls stop pls: lol  
> hes a furry you honor: okay but  
> a lil whore: silence furry  
> a lil whore kicked hes a furry your honor  
> minnie: A LIL WHROE KICKED HES A FURRY YOURHONTOR DTWFHDVSLKUHKC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: ten'sbitch  
> Taeil: taeill  
> Johnny: oppA  
> Yuta: you-ta  
> Kun: bullied  
> Doyoung: NOyoung  
> Ten: tae'sbitch  
> Jaehyun: jeffery  
> WinWin: wonwon  
> Jungwoo: junguwu  
> Lucas: xuxi  
> Mark: minnie  
> Xiaojun: actual royalty  
> Hendery: (hun)dery  
> Renjun: wRENch  
> Jeno: jeyes  
> Haechan: hyuckie  
> Jaemin: nana  
> Yangyang: xiaoyang  
> Chenle: chainle  
> Jisung: jwi

wonwon created a chat

wonwon named the chat |im tired… why? bc of henyang|

wonwon added @tae’sbitch @jeffery @wRENch @bullied @xuxi @actual royalty @chainle @junguwu @hyuckie @minnie @nana @NOyoung @you-ta 

wonwon: i am tired

bullied: bc of henyang ???

wonwon: bc of henyang.

tae’sbitch: oooo what is this for

wonwon: getting henyang together

wRENch: god finally i was abt to make a chat for this myself

xuxi: we’ve been talk abt it

wRENch: theyre sickening 

xuxi: they need help

actual royalty: luckly we are here to do all the work for them 

wonwon: exactly 

junguwu: ooo this is fun fun

hyuckie: ^

chainle: ^^

minnie: i only see this becoming a disaster

nana: have some faith markly

wonwon: i very carefully selected people for this

wonwon: pls dont disappoint me this is all i have planned

you-ta: i feel special being hand selected by winwin

wonwon: well...you certainly are special...

jeffery: why am i apart of this

wonwon: youll see when we get to that point

wonwon: i have put together a plan 

wonwon: you guys just have to work w me 

jeffery: you’re v invested 

wonwon: its bc of my current lack of love life

wonwon: makes things v boring

wRENch: sucks for u 

wonwon: im aware 

tae’sbitch: just get a boyfriend

wonwon: i, sadly, have my eyes set

chainle: omg WHO WHO

tae’sbitch: you have to tell me now

wonwon: no

chainle: GOD PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW  
wonwon: im not telling you

chainle: THEN WHY SAY IT IN THE FIRST PLACE

wonwon: im not a liar 

chainle: ill annoy you until you tell me

wonwon: i have a strong soul u cant break me 

bullied: this is the most ive seen winwin talk in a gc in years 

wonwon: thats bc this is the only gc ive have willing invested myself in

NOyoung: why do i have to be here

wonwon: ur an important pawn in my plan

NOyoung: why

tae’sbitch: wow doie’s important for once

NOyoung: ur gay worry abt that

tae’sbitch; YOURE GAY TOO U BITCH

wonwon: no fighting in my chat 

wonwon: i dont tolerate foolery 

nana: this gc is just...a very interesting dynamic

minnie: its a disaster thats what it is 

hyuckie: dont be a pessimist markiepoo

chainle: ewwww markiepoo 

hyuckie: shut the fuck up chenle

hyuckie: ill rip ur vocal cords out and make you eat them

chainle: you wouldnt, you love me too much 

wonwon: anyways i will make use of this chat once im ready to start my plan

wonwon: i didnt disable the mute feature but please be here for the plan

wonwon: @jeffery im looking at you

jeffery: yeah yeah ill be here 

wonwon: kay...now if you wanna talk dont do it here

wonwon: or else ill rid u of ur ability to type

~

|10+9=23|

taeill: johnny just fell down the stairs

bambi: i saw it

taeill: did yall know sungchan is like...extremely tall

oppA: hes just a bit shorter than me

ten’sbitch: ....how old r u

bambi: 01 liner

tae’sbitch: god truly picks favorites

oppA: arent you like 5’3

tae’sbitch: i will cut u down like a tree

tae’sbitch: im 5’6

oppA: is there even a difference

tae’sbitch: yes just like there’s a difference between being 6’0 and 6’2

oppA: but is there reallyyyyyy

tae’sbitch: ill strangle u 

oppA: no you wonttttttt

minnie: hell week is coming up

ten’sbitch: oh god

taeill: good luck with that

wRENch: fuck college we hate college here

nana: ^

jeyes: ^^

hyuckie: im mentally preparing for hell week already

jwi: whats hell week

chainle: oh god jisungie

chainle: this is gonna be ur first hell week 

minnie: the first one is always the worst

minnie: this is my LAST god bless

bullied: we’ll go grocery shopping

tae’sbitch: we gotta make sure jaemin doesnt drink too much coffee

nana: you can try but u wont succeed 

jwi: is no one gonna tell me what hell week is

minnie: exam week

minnie: im sure ur professors have told u abt upcoming exams

jwi: oh yeaaah

jeyes: you can finally help us pull a passed out donghyuck out the library every day at 11pm 

hyuckie: god i apologize every fucking time give me a BREAK

ten’sbitch: i remember when i had to go through hell week

jeffery: please dont remind me 

tae’sbitch: hell week is why i constantly threatened to drop out 

oppA: you never did tho

tae’sbitch: i shouldve gotten a therapist

junguwu: u rlly shouldve

tae’sbitch: i still dont have one 

jeffery: i dont know how you got through college

tae’sbitch: idk either

tae’sbitch: i try not to think abt it 

jeyes: BACK TO US

nana: yeah we’re the ones that will be suffering 

hyuckie: the librarian hates me

wRENch: if i were the librarian id hate u too

jwi: god this sound horrible

chainle: it is but we’ll be here to help u get through it 

jwi: ....ahaha

xiaoyang: god I FORGOT ABT HELL WEEK 

nana: HOW ????

xiaoyang: IDFK HENDERY AND XIAOJUN DIDNT SAY ANYTHING

actual royalty: its my last year, im just here to pass and gtfo of here

(hun)dery: same 

xiaoyang: YALL R NO HELP

minnie: hendery and xiaojun, u wanna be added to my 99 liner study gc

(hun)dery: omg please

actual royalty: mark u lifesaver

minnie: i gotchu

minnie added @(hun)dery @actual royalty to |hell x 99|

minnie: welcome

xuxi: omg its xiaodery

a lil whore: who the new ppl

juju: ^

beanie: ^^

(hun)dery: im hendery

actual royalty: xiaojun

a lil whore: ah im lee chan !!!

juju: im ju haknyeon

beanie: changbin

minnie: @tol1 is yunho @tol2 is mingi @yoyo is yeosang @mountsan is san and @woowoo is wooyoung

yoyo: why are u @/ing me 

minnie: new ppl

minnie: fellow 99 liners going thru hell week

yoyo: ah fun, more ppl to suffer w 

|10+9=23|

hyuckie: yall have a chat 

minnie: its just a bunch of 99 liners

hyuckie: we were supposed to suffer TOGETHER mark thats the whole point 

minnie: we will...trust me we will

jwi: my professors didnt make it seem this bad

ten’sbitch: wll of course, thy dont want to stress u out more than you are

wRENch: we are here to tell u the truth of exam week 

chainle: but dont worry we will do this together

jwi: its like u guys are preparing for war 

you-ta: we might as well be

you-ta: last hell week was horrible

NOyoung: please dont remind me thats the worst its ever been and im not even in college anymore

taeill: it was bc of chenle 

chainle: it was my first hell week

chainle: i was horny and stressed LEAVE ME ALONE

junguwu: that was ME when i was in college 

chainle: @bambi arent you in college too

bambi: yeah

chainle: are you ready for hell week

bambi: is anyone ever ready for hell week

otter (REAL): im not in college but last time “hell week” came around was horrible

bambi: it was my first year, i wasnt prepared...it didnt go THAT bad

chainle: god same

hyuckie: you know what, me and the rest of the 00’ liners + chenle will take you and jisung under our wing

jwi: idk how i feel abt this

bambi: ^ i think ive learned from last time and can do well on my own

nana: nonsense we are here for you guys

|jwi, bambi|

jwi: lets work together without the others

bambi: yeah lets do that

jwi: you wanna me up to organize a schedule for helping each other study and stuff

jwi: for when hell week comes

bambi: yeah, we can meet up at the bookstore near wayv dorms

jwi: yeah when do u wanna meet up

bambi: ughhhh we can meet up next week monday around like...4pm, so that we can get everything together before hell week comes

bambi: ill be free all day after that

jwi: okey that works for me

jwi: until hell week comes, just act like ur in on their plan

bambi: ofc

|10+9=23|

jeyes: we will show you how to get through hell week with your being intact 

bambi: ....of course

bambi: thanks for the help

jwi: ^ yeah...

chainle: the 00 liners are gonna give me stress wrinkles

hyuckie: we will NOT

xiaoyang: we will PREVENT u from getting stress wrinkles

chainle: i dont believe that

|jwi, chainle| 

jwi: you wanna prep for hell week w me and sungchan

chainle: god please 

chainle: i love the 00 liners but im gonna end up doing more consoling than studying if i work with them 

jwi: we’re meeting up at the bookstore near wayv dorms next monday 

chainle: okey okey ty 

jwi: dont tell the 00 liners abt this i dont want them to be upset 

chainle: okey sungie

jwi: imma make a chat w u and sungchan

chainle: k bettttt

jwi made a chat

jwi named the chat |an actual study group| 

jwi added @chainle @bambi 

jwi: this is the study chat 

bambi: chenle is joining us ???

jwi: yeah is that okay

bambi: ofc i just thought he was studying w the 00’liners

chainle: god no they are a MESS 

bambi: i noticed

jwi: they have our best interest in mind

jwi: theyre doing their best 

chainle: theyll do good under the pressure theyre giving themselves

chainle: thats just how they work 

chainle: i dont work that way tho

bambi: yeah i get that 

chainle: anywayssss when we go to the bookstore should i steal some snacks from kun to bring orrrr

bambi: u 100% should

jwi: ^

chainle: k bet see yall then

chainle: well sungie ill def see u before then but channie, i cant wait to meet u in person

chainle: oh and u can call me chen or lele or chennie

jwi: no one calls him chennie

chainle: well ppl should its cute

bambi: ill call u chennie

chainle: have i talked abt how much i love you

bambi: no we havent met yet

chainle: when i see you im giving u the biggest hug ever

jwi: prepare for suffocation 

bambi: i dont think thats possible 

jwi: it very much is

~

|hell x 99|

(hun)dery: quick question

minnie: what 

(hun)dery: why is chan’s name a lil whore

minnie: bc hes a whore

a lil whore: firstly, its a they/them type day

minnie: oh sorryyyyy theyre***

a lil whore: secondly, stfu

a lil whore: im NOT a whore

a lil whore: it is simply a JOKE between me and my boyfriends

minnie: their boyfriends know first hand how much of a whore they are

a lil whore: tHeiR bOyFriEndS kNow FiRSt hANd hOW mUcH oF a wHoRE thEy ARe

minnie: ill add them to the chat and they can speak first hand 

(hun)dery: are u nonbinary ???

a lil whore: do it 

a lil whore: also yeah, but more specifically im genderfluid 

(hun)dery: ah okay 

minnie added @hes a furry your honor @pls stop pls

minnie: pls explain chan’s user for the newbie

(hun)dery: im the newbie 

pls stop pls: they’re a whore 

a lil whore: godddddd

hes a furry your honor: its a joke tho dont worry

a lil whore: my boyfriends : cancelled

a lil whore: im dating woosansang now

minnie: you sure u want that 

a lil whore: god no im not a masochist 

woowoo: ur so fucking RUDE

pls stop pls: but we didnt give chan that name

hes a furry your honor: ^

a lil whore: it was seungkwan 

(hun)dery: why

a lil whore: he walked in on a awkward situation

pls stop pls: they were giving mingyu a bj 

a lil whore: you know WHAT 

a lil whore: FUCK YOU

a lil whore: HE SHOULDNT OF WALKED IN

a lil whore: HE SHOULDVE KNOCKED IF HE DIDNT WANT TO SEE WHAT HE SAW

a lil whore: but no instead he called me a whore 

pls stop pls: lol 

hes a furry you honor: okay but

a lil whore: silence furry 

a lil whore kicked hes a furry your honor

minnie: A LIL WHROE KICKED HES A FURRY YOURHONTOR DTWFHDVSLKUHKC

pls stop pls: goodbye losers

pls stop pls left |hell x 99|

actual royalty: this chat is a MESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and a kudos if u like this !!! itd be very much appreciated !!!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tae’sbitch: IM SERIOUSLY  
> NOyoung: WDYM HE WOULD ENJOY IT ??????  
> NOyoung: WOULD I ENJOY IT ??? I THINK THATS THE ACTUAL QUESTION  
> tae’sbitch: YES WTF TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT OF COURSE U WOULD  
> NOyoung: ur so annoying  
> tae’sbitch: LOOK LOOK HEAR ME OUT  
> tae’sbitch: itd be so hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: ten'sbitch  
> Taeil: taeill  
> Johnny: oppA  
> Yuta: you-ta  
> Kun: bullied  
> Doyoung: NOyoung  
> Ten: tae'sbitch  
> Jaehyun: jeffery  
> WinWin: wonwon  
> Jungwoo: junguwu  
> Lucas: xuxi  
> Mark: minnie  
> Xiaojun: actual royalty  
> Hendery: (hun)dery  
> Renjun: wRENch  
> Jeno: jeyes  
> Haechan: hyuckie  
> Jaemin: nana  
> Yangyang: xiaoyang  
> Chenle: chainle  
> Jisung: jwi  
> Shotaro: otter (REAL)  
> Sungchan: bambi

|a bunch of swooning bois|

oppA: im going grocery shopping for hell week

oppA: what should i get

junguwu: instant coffee

junguwu: the premade ones so they can grab and go

ten’sbitch: instant ramen, fruit...specifically like apples and bananas, banana and strawberry milk

taeill: snacking foods like chips, jellies, etc.

tae’sbitch: pastries...like donuts, muffins etc. 

NOyoung: just get anything thats grab and go

bullied: also get pain meds, for like headaches and stuff

oppA: okeyyyy imma go

junguwu: dont forget anything 

oppA: i wont i wont

chainle: BELLA CHEWED UP MY BINDER   
bullied: chen im sorry

bullied: i didnt know she was in there 

chainle: i dont have another one here :/

tae’sbitch: just put on a sport bra and ill have one of the dreamies bring u a binder

chainle: ughhhhh fineeeeee

|24hr madness|

tae’sbitch: can someone bring on of lele’s binders to the wayv dorms

wRENch: wait y what happened 

tae’sbitch: bella got to his binder while he was in the shower and chewed it up 

wRENch: ill bring him one

chainle: thanks injunnie 

wRENch: ill be there in like 20 

chainle: <3

~

|10+9=23|

chainle: renjun is laying on MY TITTIE

nana: did he bring u ur binder

chainle: yeah i havent put it on yet

chainle: but he is squishing my titties

jwi: you dont have titties

chainle: SHUTIP

jwi: ur flat chenle deal w it u r tittieless

chainle: i hate you

bambi: wait chennie ur trans ??? 

chainle: yupppp

bambi: me too !!!

chainle: when i tell yall this man is my soulmate 

nana: where is shotaro ???

bambi: he has practice a lot recently so hes busy w that

nana: well when u see him tell him we said hi :/

chainle: @xiaoyang can you get renjun off my tittes pls and thank you

xiaoyang: what titties

chainle: -_-

chainle: JUST GET HIM OFF MY CHEST

xiaoyang: im kidding im kidding i gotchu

bambi: why didnt u have a binder tho ???

chainle: yangyang’s dog chewed the one i had

xiaoyang: bella is extremely sorry

bambi: oh damn

chainle: yeah but its chill i have like four other ones

wRENch: damn sorry for crushing ur tittie

chainle: god WE’RE NOT TALKING ABT MY TITTIES ANYMORE

chainle: also u weight like five pounds ur not crushing anything

wRENch: says you ????

chainle: grrrr

chainle: we should make a chat for us trans individuals

chainle: @bambi @tae’sbitch @xiaoyang yall down

xiaoyang: best idea uve had ever

tae’sbitch: ^

bambi: you should !!!

chainle: i will i will

chainle made a chat

chainle named the chat |no cishets allowed|

chainle disable the mute feature 

chainle added @bambi @tae’sbitch @xiaoyang 

chainle: welcome, in this chat we are here to validate each other and talk abt things only fellow trans ppl could understand, ughhh yeah wooooo no cishets hereeee

chainle pinned a message

xiaoyang: this is cuteeeee

tae’sbitch: oh and sungchan, if you didnt know i am nonbinary, i use he/him and they/them pronouns

tae’sbitch: i dont rlly have a preference when it comes to pronouns but just try to use both

xiaoyang: you know mine

bambi: oh well im trans ftm 

chainle: see my soulmate

chainle: we’re 01 liners, bi and ftm trans ??? goals i think 

bambi: it was destine i think

chainle: can we talk abt how much it hurts to get elbowed in the boob bc renjun did that to me bc i kicked him 

bambi: its a painful experience

tae’sbitch: i wouldnt know

xiaoyang: ^

chainle: it like someone accidentally kneeing in the dick while ur cuddling or smth 

tae’sbitch: ouchhhh

bambi: yeahhhhh

chainle: it hurt like a bitch

chainle: i have my binder on now tho 

chainle: my lil protective armor 

tae’sbitch: thats cute

bambi: its not when you forget to take it off after like 11 hours

chainle: youre supposed to take it off after 8 

bambi: ik but on multiple occasions ive worn it for up to 11/12 hours on accident 

chainle: same but i was scolded 

tae’sbitch: and ill do it again

chainle: angry ten is very scary 

bambi: yikes

tae’sbitch: ill scold u too sungchan ur not safe anymore 

bambi: im good w it tho

tae’sbitch: dont tempt me sungchannie 

bambi: i wont i wont 

xiaoyang: can we talk abt how satisfying it is to click acrylic nails 

tae’sbitch: ikr amazing

bambi: i wouldnt know

chainle: me neither

tae’sbitch: you should try it

tae’sbitch: or does that cause dysphoria or smth

chainle: idk...ive never tried it

bambi: ig for some ftm people it could ??? 

bambi: bc its seem as feminine and stuff idk its different for everyone

chainle: ^

bambi: i think id have to try and see how i feel abt to tho

chainle: same same 

xiaoyang: if you wantttttt

xiaoyang: we can get those fake nails from the store and put them on uuuu

xiaoyang: that way theyre not permanent or anything 

chainle: ig ill try them, they seem cool…

bambi: ill think abt it

tae’sbitch: well if you end up wanting to tell me ~~~

~

|10+9=23|

tae’sbitch: jaehyun has a kink for tiny waists

jwi: lord help me

jwi: save me from this sin

chainle: we assumed so 

oppA: ^

xuxi: like hes dating u and taeyong

xuxi: you guys have THE tiny waists

you-ta: and doyoung 

oppA: im surprised he doesnt have a thing for doyoung

NOyoung: get my name out ur nasty mouth 

tae’sbitch: okay but like im serious 

tae’sbitch: i am thoroughly convinced that its real 

NOyoung: id say i already knew this but i dont want to be accused on indignity 

you-ta: is getting fucked by jaehyun indignity ???

NOyoung: precisely 

NOyoung: he will not touch me i swear on it

tae’sbitch: jaehyun would enjoy it 

NOyoung: what 

|tae’sbitch, NOyoung|

tae’sbitch: fucking u

NOyoung: ten istg 

tae’sbitch: IM SERIOUSLY

NOyoung: WDYM HE WOULD ENJOY IT ??????

NOyoung: WOULD I ENJOY IT ??? I THINK THATS THE ACTUAL QUESTION

tae’sbitch: YES WTF TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT OF COURSE U WOULD

NOyoung: ur so annoying

tae’sbitch: LOOK LOOK HEAR ME OUT 

tae’sbitch: itd be so hot 

NOyoung: what is this a fantasy of urs or smth 

tae’sbitch: itd be consentual obviouslyyyy no one is forcing you butttttt

tae’sbitch: remember last time

NOyoung: last timeeeee ???

tae’sbitch: when we dressed up

NOyoung: u gotta be specific here, that has happened multiple times

tae’sbitch: ugh it was around last halloween

NOyoung: ….what

tae’sbitch: bun…

NOyoung: bun ???

NOyoung: oh

NOyoung: OH 

NOyoung: tennie...

tae’sbitch: dont say tennie thats so rude 

NOyoung: why do you ask me of these things

tae’sbitch: come on

tae’sbitch: you did it with me 

NOyoung: thats different 

tae’sbitch: how tho

NOyoung: bc its you ????

tae’sbitch: and ???

NOyoung: im used to u

NOyoung: even tho ur so fucking weird at least i know what im getting into 

tae’sbitch: okay but isnt suprise a part of the fun ???

NOyoung: tennie

tae’sbitch: look

tae’sbitch: itd be me u and jaehyun

tae’sbitch: you dont HAVE to 

tae’sbitch: id never force you to do anything

tae’sbitch: but if you do agree to do it 

tae’sbitch: itd be v hot

NOyoung: you cant convince me this isnt some weird fantasy of you

tae’sbitch: SO WHAT IF IS IT

tae’sbitch: im hot, ur hot, jaehyun’s hot

tae’sbitch: we’re extremely attractive people 

tae’sbitch: i dont see the problem

tae’sbitch: im 100% sure taeyong would consent to it

NOyoung: god the things i do for you

tae’sbitch: is that a yesssssss

NOyoung: god

NOyoung: yeah

NOyoung: yup sure

tae’sbitch: yayayayayyy

NOyoung: did you talk to taeyong and jaehyun abt it

tae’sbitch: not yet i wanted to talk to u first

NOyoung: why

tae’sbitch: bc if you said no i wasnt gonna tell them abt the conversation ya know

tae’sbitch: ik how you feel abt ur personal shit and stuff

NOyoung: ….thanks

tae’sbitch: no problem babe

NOyoung: i cant believe i do this stuff for you

tae’sbitch: bc you loveeeee meeeee

NOyoung: yeah yeah whatever

tae’sbitch: oh so you admit it

NOyoung: i mean

NOyoung: you know i care abt u right

tae’sbitch: i..um

NOyoung: im serious 

tae’sbitch: i mean yeah of course

NOyoung: i dont want u to think i actually hate u or smth bc we argue a lot

tae’sbitch: ofc u dont hate me

tae’sbitch: no one in their right mind could hate me 

NOyoung: tennie

tae’sbitch: okay okay

tae’sbitch: ill be serious

tae’sbitch: ik u care im not an idiot

tae’sbitch: you just have a weird way of showing it 

tae’sbitch: luckily i can read you like an open book and i understand you very well

tae’sbitch: if u were a random person id beat ur ass

NOyoung: well luckily im not a random person

tae’sbitch: i care abt u lots too tho

tae’sbitch: would do anything for u ngl

tae’sbitch: i get why you deal w taeyong 

tae’sbitch: hes bitchy but in a caring way 

tae’sbitch: idk why you deal w me tho

NOyoung: wdym 

tae’sbitch: u know what i mean dummy 

NOyoung: um maybe bc i like u and ur a great person ???

NOyoung: i dont force myself to deal with people i do want to deal with

NOyoung: i choose to deal w u bc i like u as a person

NOyoung: ur not a burden that was dropped on my or smth

NOyoung: im here bc i want to be, i wasnt forced or anything 

NOyoung: i like being w u okay 

tae’sbitch: u like being w me…

NOyoung: yeah

NOyoung: i like us together

tae’sbitch: ur so fucking sappy GOD

NOyoung: im serious tho

NOyoung: im sadly here to stay

tae’sbitch: even when im a little bitch

NOyoung: ur always a little bitch so

tae’sbitch: YOU KNWOW WHAT I FUCKINGD MEAN

NOyoung: yes yes even when ur a little bitch

NOyoung: life wouldnt be the same if u werent a little bitch

NOyoung: its apart of ur charm ig 

tae’sbitch: i hate uuuuu

NOyoung: for what ???

NOyoung: for liking you ???

NOyoung: for thinking ur a genuinely nice person

NOyoung: bc u ARE even though you dont want to admit it 

NOyoung: ur a caring person like why do you think the dreamies love u so much

NOyoung: ur always there for everyone 

NOyoung: you actually care and supported all of us above urself (EVEN THO U SHOULDNT)

NOyoung: so yeah i admit u might be pretty cool and u can “hate me” for that

tae’sbitch: im gonma cru fuck yuo

NOyoung: it seems like ur already crying

tae’sbitch: dhut yp

NOyoung: just come here

tae’sbitch: hwat

NOyoung: come here ill give u a hug or smth

tae’sbitch: i kike thsi doie can i keep hum

NOyoung: no

NOyoung: make the most of the time u have him

~

|a bunch of swooning bois|

minnie: one second ten was seriously typing, then next he was crying, and the suddenly hes running into doyoung’s room

ten’sbitch: god what happened

minnie: idk im just as confused as u 

jeffery: why was he crying

minnie: did u not just see me say that im just as confused as u guys

junguwu: how long has he been in there

minnie: idk like 30 minutes minimum

oppA: and ur just now tell us ???

minnie: i was in SHOCK

minnie: i couldnt DO anything

ten’sbitch: hold up im gonna text doyoung

|ten’sbitch , NOyoung|

ten’sbitch: what happened w ten

ten’sbitch: @NOyoung ANSWER ME

ten’sbitch: @NOyoung 

ten’sbitch: @NOyoung 

ten’sbitch: @NOyoung

NOyoung: GOD what

NOyoung: ohhh

NOyoung sent a screenshot

NOYoung: thats the conversation we had

ten’sbitch: oh

ten’sbitch: so u confessed

NOyoung: wdym i confessed 

ten’sbitch: you told him u like him 

NOyoung: yeah…

ten’sbitch: so u confessed

NOyoung: no i didnt 

NOyoung: i just said that i like him...

ten’sbitch: god ur HOPELESS

NOyoung: ?!?!?!!??!??

|a bunch of swooning bois|

hyuckie: it isnt that deep

minnie: wdymmm all they do is argue

chainle: yeah but its not real or anything 

chainle: theyre just in love w each other and cant admit it

ten’sbitch: chen delete the message

chainle: what message 

jeffery: ....

hyuckie: THE ONE SAYING TEN AND DOYOUNG ARE IN LOVE STUPID

chainle: OH 

chainle deleted a message

hyuckie deleted a message 

ten’sbitch made a chat

ten’sbitch named the chat |abt doten|

ten’sbitch added @jeffery @oppA @chainle @hyuckie @minnie @xuxi @bullied @wonwon @you-ta @junguwu @taeill 

ten’sbitch: a quick little briefing on doten 

jeffery: theyre like dotae but 100 times worse

ten’sbitch: istg its so hopeless like at least me and doie are aware of our constant suffering 

ten’sbitch: he has a whole different brain with ten 

chainle: i thought they were just like that 

ten’sbitch: hold up 

ten’sbitch sent a screenshot

ten’sbitch: thats a ss of a convo doie had w ten

ten’sbitch sent a screenshot 

ten’sbitch: and that is me and him talking abt said conversation 

oppA: thats disgustingly sweet

you-ta: theyre just odd

ten’sbitch: anyways tread lightly with them

ten’sbitch: especially with the l word

ten’sbitch: theyre very sensitive w it 

jeffery: it like...instills their fight or flight reflexes 

ten’sbitch: so shut up about them unless it is in this chat

ten’sbitch: they can do this themselves 

chainle: damn...sorry

jeffery: its fine chen, u didnt know 

minnie: okay but i am genuinely concerned

minnie: doyoung’s room has been quiet for the past like...50 minutes

you-ta: that is a bit concerning 

minnie: im closest ill go check i guess

chainle: yeah u go do that

minnie: theyre sleeping

junguwu: its like 6pm

minnie: and they are sleeping

minnie: and cuddling and shit 

junguwu: cute cute

|10+9=23|

(hun)dery: THE MICROWAVE IS ON FIRE

bullied: WHAT 

oppA: good luck kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh yuh yuuh, leave kudos, comment, all that good stuff, mwah <3 this chapter is so long omggggg


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nana: lol so i have to say smth  
> chainle: fucking finally stupid bitch  
> nana: wow  
> jwi: hes right tho  
> nana: my boyfriends are cornering me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: ten'sbitch  
> Taeil: taeill  
> Johnny: oppA  
> Yuta: you-ta  
> Kun: bullied  
> Doyoung: NOyoung  
> Ten: tae'sbitch  
> Jaehyun: jeffery  
> WinWin: wonwon  
> Jungwoo: junguwu  
> Lucas: xuxi  
> Mark: minnie  
> Xiaojun: actual royalty  
> Hendery: (hun)dery  
> Renjun: wRENch  
> Jeno: jeyes  
> Haechan: hyuckie  
> Jaemin: nana  
> Yangyang: xiaoyang  
> Chenle: chainle  
> Jisung: jwi  
> Shotaro: otter (REAL)  
> Sungchan: bambi

|10+9=23|

tae’sbitch: you guys DESTROYED my microwave…

tae’sbitch: i was gone for TWO DAYS U MOTHERFUCKERS  
actual royalty: that was two days ago get over it

tae’sbitch: I PAYED FOR THAT WITH MY OWN MONEY 

tae’sbitch: IT WAS A GOOD MICROWAVE 

tae’sbitch: I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS 

tae’sbitch: who even caused the fire

(hun)dery: yangyang 

actual royalty: yangyang 

xuxi: yangyang 

wRENch: yangyang

chainle: yangyang

wonwon: yangyang

xiaoyang: ahahaha yeah...it was me...sorry

tae’sbitch: you know what baby dont worry its fine

tae’sbitch: ill just... 

tae’sbitch: get a new one...

NOyoung: he is cutting of the circulation in my thigh

tae’sbitch: i am not u dramatic bitch 

NOyoung: HE LEFT FINGERNAIL INDENTS IN MY THIGH

tae’sbitch: SUCK IT UP BITCH

NOyoung: ill bite u

tae’sbitch: omg this reminds me 

tae’sbitch: im 100% convinced doyoung’s a vampire

oppA: you would like that wouldnt u

tae’sbitch: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP I HATE U

oppA: love you too

tae’sbitch: anyways why do i think hes a vampire u may ask well

tae’sbitch: 1) he doesnt like garlic

NOyoung: I NEVER SAID THAT 

tae’sbitch: YOU SAID YOU DONT LIKE GARLIC BC IT MAKES UR BREATH SMELL AND U WERENT DOWN FOR THAT SHIT

NOyoung: WHEN 

tae’sbitch: IDFK YOU THINK I REMEMBRE THE EXACT DATE OF EVERYTHING ?!?!?!!!?

tae’sbitch: also he doesnt like the sun 

NOyoung: thats bc i dont tan, i burn 

tae’sbitch: thats exactly what a vampire would say 

tae’sbitch: AND AND AND HE ONLY WEARS BLACK 

NOyoung: thats a lie

tae’sbitch: IT IS NOT YOU ONLY WEAR BLACK 

tae’sbitch: you wear like dark blue or white when ur feeling festive but outside of that i have to FORCE YOU to wear colors 

tae’sbitch: AND HE HEARS EVERYTHING ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING  
NOyoung: yall are just loud 

tae’sbitch: and have you SEEN the hickeys he gives

tae’sbitch: idk i just think its kinda sus 

NOyoung: idk i just think thats a you problem 

ten’sbitch: i can attest to this actually

tae’sbitch: SEEEEE TAEYONG’S ON MY SIDEEEE

ten’sbitch: i dont think hes a vampire but ill support u in ur...whatever this is 

tae’sbitch: *COUGHS* @jeffery *COUGHS*

tae’sbitch: BITCH WAKE UP @jeffery

jeffery: what 

jeffery: idk whats happening but...ig i agree

tae’sbitch: u see all the support i have 

oppA: idk man 

tae’sbitch: You see all the support I have. :)

oppA: i think ten’s spot on ngl 

NOyoung: you all are so annoying

tae’sbitch: he doesnt sweat 

tae’sbitch: dont you think thats odd

tae’sbitch: and hes a very fast runner for no reason 

tae’sbitch: he doenst do sports or anything he just is ?!?!!?!??

tae’sbitch: dont you thank thats a bit WEIRD 

NOyoung: i did track 

tae’sbitch: i know that fuckface 

tae’sbitch: but you havent done track in like….years

tae’sbitch: dont you think you would lose stamina after not running competitively for years, ya know, like one does when not practicing something for a long time but NO 

tae’sbitch: this talent must of been stomething he had before he even started doing track meaning it was something natural to him something in his DNA

tae’sbitch: MEANING

tae’sbitch: hes a vampire 

tae’sbitch: like the last time he did track was like what, 10th grade ???

tae’sbitch: so with that fact how do you have the same level of stamina and ability after many years of not doing it ???

tae’sbitch: if youre a normal person the answer is that you dont 

tae’sbitch: BUT IS DOYOUNG A NORMAL PERSON ????

tae’sbitch: NO 

tae’sbitch: i rest my case

NOyoung: how long have you been thinking abt this 

tae’sbitch: idk probably a while 

hyuckie: are you sure u arent just harboring a weird ass vampire kink

tae’sbitch: anythings possible ;)

tae’sbitch: nvm i take that back 

xiaoyang: lol

tae’sbitch: i only took it back bc doyoung stabbed me in the side w his finger

NOyoung: those two things arent related 

NOyoung: ten just doesnt want to admit hes weird 

tae’sbitch: says the vampire

tae’sbitch: how do vampires have sex

NOyoung: AND WE’RE DONE HERE  
tae’sbitch: IT IS A REASONABLE QUESTION

NOyoung: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW

tae’sbitch: IDK U TELL ME

tae’sbitch: U VAMPIRE  
NOyoung: UR SO WEIRD

tae’sbitch: YET U LIKE ME LETS TALK ABT THAT

tae’sbitch: YOU LIKE MY COMPANY 

NOyoung: WE”VE TALKED ABT THAT THO

tae’sbitch: damn ur right ur right 

NOyoung: anyways my mom’s animal shelter got a new cat 

tae’sbitch: wait REALLY 

NOyoung: yeah i can show her if you want 

tae’sbitch: THE KITTY IS A GIRL 

tae’sbitch: HOLD ON IM COMINGGGGGGG

oppA: that was......

taeill: i got whiplash

wonwon: ^

bullied: is ten not at the wayv dorms 

oppA: no

bullied: then why is he complaining about the microwave…

taeill: bc he bought it ?!?!??!?!

xiaoyang: why are we still stuck on that its in the PAST

~

|10+9=23|

tae’sbitch: so i did a thing

NOyoung: i also did a thing

tae’sbitch: we did a thing 

bullied: i dont like where this is going

taeill: me neither 

tae’sbitch: you cant get mad at us 

NOyoung: ^

oppA: ur scaring me 

tae’sbitch: 

bullied: ten

tae’sbitch: LOOK SHES SO CUTE

tae’sbitch: AND I LITERALLY COULDNT LEAVE HER THERE

tae’sbitch: I WAS PHYSICALLY UNABLE 

NOyoung: you werent there with ten, they wouldnt leave with the cat

tae’sbitch: she is OUR cat 

tae’sbitch: and she is living in YOUR room 

NOyoung: do you guys see the sacrifices i have to make 

tae’sbitch: i already have two cats and a dog in wayv dorms

tae’sbitch: and the cats have found refuge in my bed 

tae’sbitch: YOU CAN TAKE JADE

NOyoung: i was joking but okay 

tae’sbitch: anyways thank you for our time, we are off to get cat food, toys, and a litter box

jeffery: ......

tae’sbitch: hi babeeeeeee

jeffery: ….jade is very cute

tae’sbitch: I KNOW RIGHT

tae’sbitch: I LOVE HER 

tae’sbitch: YOULL LOVE HER SHES ADORABLE

ten’sbitch: ten ur gonna have a personal zoo at this point

tae’sbitch: and i deserve it tbh 

tae’sbitch: anyways gtg

jeffery: ......

ten’sbitch: hhhhhhhhhh

ten’sbitch: im getting some coffee

~

|10+9=23|  
tae’sbitch: i just saw the microwave 

tae’sbitch: @ xiaohenyang WTF DID YOU GUYS DO 

tae’sbitch: @(hun)dery @actual royalty @xiaoyang 

tae’sbitch: BITCH BOYS 

tae’sbitch: IK UR ON UR PHONES

actual royalty: rude ass

(hun)dery: how dare u 

xiaoyang: im not aboy hnnhfhnfnfnd

tae’sbitch: shit sorry yangyang 

xiaoyang: its whatever u didnt man it like that

actual royalty: but also why are u assuming it was all of us

actual royalty: it was yangyang

tae’sbitch: yangyang is chaotic but only when ppl are with them 

tae’sbitch: im not an idiot u losers, theyre practically my child

xiaoyang: did i say i love u bc i love u 

tae’sbitch: now WHAT THE FUCK DID U THREE DO TO MY MICROWAVE 

(hun)dery: we watched a youtube video 

tae’sbitch: god

actual royalty: i thought it was cool ngl

(hun)dery: it was like if u microwave a penny itll shrink into a little cute looking mini penny

xiaoyang: i wanted to put it on my phonecase

actual royalty: we watched the video and it looked safe

tae’sbitch: you…

tae’sbitch: you cant put metal in the microwave

(hun)dery: it was an honest moment where we just werent thinking

tae’sbitch: damn well OBVIOUSLY 

xiaoyang: yeah well...we microwaved the penny and the microwave light on fire

(hun)dery: xuxi put it out

tae’sbitch: xiaojun ur supposed to be the one that keeps them in check 

actual royalty: twas a moment of weakness

tae’sbitch: im gonna strangle all three of u 

tae’sbitch: i BOUGHT THAT MICROWAVE

actual royalty: chill we’ll buy a new one

wonwon: ten is vibrating

xuxi: seriously like...hes shaking 

bullied: hes laughing 

xuxi: xiaohenyang id run if i were u 

actual royalty: locking my door

xiaoyang: MOTHERFUCKER LET ME IN FIRST

(hun)dery: ^

bullied: u know he has a key to ur rooms right

xiaoyang: jumps out the window

tae’sbitch: if you injure urself ill do more than yell at u 

xiaoyang: youll take me to a hospitallllll

tae’sbitch: and ill beat ur ass

xiaoyang: you cant beat up an injured person

tae’sbitch: try me

tae’sbitch: yall are getting me a new microwave by next week 

(hun)dery: HUH

tae’sbitch: DID I FUCKING STUTTER 

xiaoyang: nope u were loud and clear

(hun)dery: ^

actual royalty: ^^

tae’sbitch: so will i have a new microwave by next week ?

xiaoyang: yup yup

(hun)dery: yes

actual royalty: mhm 

tae’sbitch: thank you :)

tae’sbitch: now were is louis 

wonwon: under the kitchen sink 

tae’sbitch: wooooo

wRENch: i told u not to break ten’s shit but did u listen nooooo

chainle: ^ we told u dumbasses 

oppA: i just witnessed the taming of xiaohenyang 

you-ta: didnt even know that was possible 

chainle: ten is scary when hes mad 

junguwu: that was hot 

wonwon: not the time

junguwu: it is ALWAYS the time winwin

jeyes: this is weird all of you are so weird

junguwu: no one was talking to YOU JENO 

jeyes: wow

NOyoung: dont talk to my child like that 

hyuckie: its so sick how much u favor jeno 

jeyes: he doesnt tho

jeyes: he likes all of u

hyuckie: youre too nice i cant even insult you in good conscience 

minnie: thats new

oppA: yall always enter the chat in pairs

nana: lol so i have to say smth 

chainle: fucking finally stupid bitch 

nana: wow

jwi: hes right tho

nana: my boyfriends are cornering me

oppA: what happened

nana: so i was riding my bike

nana: and i fell off of it bc there was a big bump that i didnt notice

nana: so i now have a sprained ankle

chainle: dumbass 

wRENch: deserved

nana: fuck u too ig 

jeyes: lol u and renjun are matching

xuxi: huh ???

jeyes: renjun sprained his wrist 

bullied: WHEN 

wRENch: same day the terror three blew up the microwave 

xuxi: whatd u do 

wRENch: i fell down the stairs 

bullied: how ???  
wRENch: i tripped and happened to be next to the stairs

wRENch: now i have a sprained wrist 

you-ta: who’s next donghyuck ???

hyuckie: dont jinx me 

you-ta: i do what i want 

hyuckie: mark, yuta’s gonna get me injured 

minnie: this has nothing to do with me

hyuckie: bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyeddddd, give kudos and comment, id love to see ur feedback


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiaoyang: i kicked him out the window  
> hyuckie: FUCUKDBKSKBCS  
> hyuckie: WTF ARENT U SUPPOSED TO BE NICE OR SMTH  
> xiaoyang: ITS A ONE NIGHT STAND BITCH IDGAF ABT BEING NICE  
> xiaoyang: HIS ASS CAN CLIMB OUT THE WINDOW HE’LL SURVIVE  
> NOyoung: this is why we’re ur only friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: ten'sbitch  
> Taeil: taeill  
> Johnny: oppA  
> Yuta: you-ta  
> Kun: bullied  
> Doyoung: NOyoung  
> Ten: tae'sbitch  
> Jaehyun: jeffery  
> WinWin: wonwon  
> Jungwoo: junguwu  
> Lucas: xuxi  
> Mark: minnie  
> Xiaojun: actual royalty  
> Hendery: (hun)dery  
> Renjun: wRENch  
> Jeno: jeyes  
> Haechan: hyuckie  
> Jaemin: nana  
> Yangyang: xiaoyang  
> Chenle: chainle  
> Jisung: jwi  
> Shotaro: otter (REAL)  
> Sungchan: bambi

|24hr madness|

jwi: ahahahaa

jwi: i just saw smth extremely triggering 

jwi: wowowowow

jeyes: are u okay 

jwi: it was just a commercial 

jwi: i just :/

tae’sbitch: on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad was is 

jwi: idk like

jwi: 8

chainle: im sorry :(

jwi: its okay u didnt turn it on on purpose

chainle: :(( 

jwi: <3

chainle: <3

tae’sbitch: do you wanna come over and play with jade

jwi: ur w jaetae ???

tae’sbitch: yeah 

tae’sbitch: do you wanna come ???

tae’sbitch: tae and minhyung are cooking

minnie: im what 

tae’sbitch: talk to tae abt that, its what he told me 

jwi: um...yeah sure ill come over

tae’sbitch: can lele drive u 

chainle: yeah i can 

tae’sbitch: tell me when ur here

|127s + tenwin|

tae’sbitch: listen up whores

junguwu: i was summoned 

tae’sbitch: im joking ur not a whore shut up 

tae’sbitch: anyways 

tae’sbitch: jisung’s coming over

tae’sbitch: he saw smth triggering and isnt feeling well so BE NICE

tae’sbitch: or i will tear you all to shreds do you understand 

oppA: ur not intimidating

tae’sbitch: Do you understand. :)

oppA: yeah…

tae’sbitch: where are the rest of u 

taeill: i thought johnny was gonna get his ass beat

taeill: sadly that didnt happen

taeill: i hope jisung is okay tho 

tae’sbitch: he’ll be okay hes gonna come to play w jade and shit 

tae’sbitch: hopefully it helps

tae’sbitch: hes doing better tho 

ten’sbitch: thats good

tae’sbitch: yeah he doesnt have to have therapy sessions as frequently 

ten’sbitch: good for him 

tae’sbitch: yeah

tae’sbitch: anyways @everyone jisung is coming over DONT BE A BITCH

~

|a bunch of swooning bois|

junguwu: okay so

junguwu: can i swoon a bit real quick

taeill: oooo im interested sure  
you-ta: ^

minnie: ill listen 

junguwu: thank u kings

junguwu kicked xuxi

junguwu: so i kinda like someone

junguwu: and that someone is xuxi 

junguwu: but hes an oblivious fudge nugget 

minnie: fudge nugget ????

junguwu: im not in the mood to call him actual swears

junguwu: there are things i want him to do to me that i will not name bc i am in soft mode rn 

junguwu: i wanna sleep w him but in a cosy domestic way

junguwu: not a “pound me into oblivion while my hands are cuffed to the headboard” type way 

junguwu: tho id be down for both 

junguwu: i wanna hold his hands but in a romantic way instead of a platonic way ya know

junguwu: give him lil kisses 

junguwu: smother him to death in hugs

junguwu: all that domestic coupley shit 

junguwu: but not nose kisses ew anything but that we will NOT be that couple

junguwu: like i look at him and im like man i kinda wanna wife him up 

junguwu: its that kind of struggle 

junguwu: like hes a baby

junguwu: i wanna take care of him

junguwu: but i also want him to bend me over the dining table so its conflicting

you-ta: then why dont u just wife him up 

junguwu: i dont wanna like...

junguwu: take away renjun’s queerplatonic relationship buddy 

taeill: hun 

taeill: them being in a queerplatonic relationship doesnt mean they cant have their own romantic relationships

taeill: lucas can be in a romantic relationship, it will not intrude on renjun and lucas’ dynamic i promise u 

junguwu: ik

junguwu: renjun’s like my baby tho 

junguwu: hes always been my first priority ya know

junguwu: and lucas is important to him so i dont want him to feel like lucas wont be there for him as much

junguwu: cause im aware lucas likes me back

junguwu: im well aware

junguwu: but i would never wanna hurt renjun

minnie: then talk to him abt it

minnie: see how renjun feels 

taeill: though i am sure he wont care at all

you-ta: he wont give a shit but if itll make u feel better then go for it 

junguwu: fine fine i will 

|junguwu, wRENch|

junguwu: injunnieeee

wRENch: yesssss

junguwu: i have a question

wRENch: abt ????

junguwu: xuxi

wRENch: are u gonna finally ask him out or smth ???

junguwu: i

junguwu: ugh

wRENch: omg u are

wRENch: thats great 

wRENch: he talks to me abt u all the time its kinda sickening tbh

wRENch: jungwoo this jungwoo that

wRENch: please take him 

wRENch: i love him but god he REALLY likes u

junguwu: i know…

wRENch: so when are u gonna ask him out

junguwu: idk i havent thought that far

wRENch: well when u figure it out tell me bc i wanna help 

junguwu: thx bby 

wRENch: np

|a bunch of swooning bois|

junguwu: um

you-ta: u were freaking out for no reason right

junguwu: yeahhhh

taeill: i told u he wouldnt care

minnie: so when u gonna ask lucas out

junguwu: idk

junguwu: still thinking abt it

junguwu: im gonna add lucas back dont say anything istg 

junguwu added @xuxi 

junguwu: well bitches have a nice day 

xuxi: ???

taeill: just...dont ask 

~

|10+9=23|

xiaoyang: eats ass

wRENch: yangyang ill fuck u up istg 

xiaoyang: IM NOT IN THE ADULT CHAT 

wRENch: @tae’sbitch fix this

tae’sbitch: oh shit okay 

|a bunch of swooning bois|

tae’sbitch added @xiaoyang 

tae’sbitch: welcome 

xiaoyang: oo fun 

xiaoyang: get ass eaten 

hyuckie: lol by who 

hyuckie: it aint hendery

xiaoyang: u know what fucker do you wanna catch these hands 

hyuckie: ur mad bc im TELLING THE TRUTH

xaioyang: BITCH DID I ASK FOR THE TRUTH 

jeffery: whyd u change it from eats ass to gets ass eaten 

xiaoyang: bc im a switch jeffery keep with the program

chainle: which one are you feeling rn tho

xiaoyang: neither really

xiaoyang: i just wanna be a pillow princess for one night but one nights stands dont do that shit 

junguwu: hes right

junguwu: they be trying to command and shit 

xiaoyang: they always want me to put some work in 

xiaoyang: like let me just lay there for a bit 

xiaoyang: i want YOU to do all the work pls 

xiaoyang: ill just take it 

tae’sbitch: its the fact that ive never related to smth more than that

xiaoyang: no bc they be trying to tell me do every last thing that comes to mind

xiaoyang: like no i came here to get railed into the bedframe not for me to ride u like a stallion

hyuckie: my senior quote ^

xiaoyang: god i shouldnt have to go through this

chainle: youll survive

ten’sbitch: chenle where did u and jisung go

chainle: we’re meeting up w sungchan to prepare for hell week

chainle: like a schedule and stuff so we can help each other and hopefully not lose our minds

ten’sbitch: oh thats nice

xiaoyang: yeah enough abt hell week im procrastinating that

hyuckie: ^

minnie: we’re aware 

junguwu: idc this is abt yangyang’s nonexistent sex life

xiaoyang: its not nonexistent its just bad 

jeffery: i dont think thats better....

xiaoyang: look

xiaoyang: I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS LIFE  
xiaoyang: IT WAS SIMPLY GIVEN TO ME

wonwon: you werent forced to bring that guy home yesterday just to get ur ass beat yet here we are

xiaoyang: DONT JUST AIR OUT MY BUSINESS

wonwon: MY ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT TO URS ITS MY BUSINESS TOO

wonwon: also i didnt see him leave out the front door….

xiaoyang: i kicked him out the window 

hyuckie: FUCUKDBKSKBCS

hyuckie: WTF ARENT U SUPPOSED TO BE NICE OR SMTH

xiaoyang: ITS A ONE NIGHT STAND BITCH IDGAF ABT BEING NICE

xiaoyang: HIS ASS CAN CLIMB OUT THE WINDOW HE’LL SURVIVE

NOyoung: this is why we’re ur only friends

xiaoyang: and ???

xiaoyang: this isnt abt feelings

xiaoyang: we fuck then u LEAVE

xiaoyang: you are not here to LOUNGE AROUND 

taeill: yangyang entered this chat and chose violence 

xiaoyang: my house isnt a hotel i am not housing people that arent paying rent 

NOyoung: this kid

NOyoung: you couldnt let the out poor guy out the front door ???

xiaoyang: no i couldnt 

xiaoyang: he was ugly as fuck too

hyuckie: UR SO MEANUDSBD FUCKSBCKSB

xiaoyang: luckly it was dark 

xiaoyang: god i need a relationship

hyuckie: ask. out. hendery.

xiaoyang: gtfo of here w ur nonsense 

xiaoyang: that will never happen i will simply suffer

xiaoyang: it feeds my masochism kink

tae’sbitch: we’ve done it pals

tae’sbitch: weve found someone as chaotic as jungwoo

junguwu: it feels good

junguwu: yangyang lets be partners in crime 

xiaoyang: bet bet

hyuckie: why wont u ask him out

xiaoyang: bc commitment makes me want to throw up 

junguwu: god same 

minnie: but arent u…

junguwu: god mark shut up

hyuckie: hey only i cant tell him to shut up :(

hyuckie: but lets move on from yangyang’s suffering 

hyuckie: i just watched big hero 6 porn

hyuckie: why u may ask

hyuckie: mark sent it to me on twitter

minnie: i saw it on the tl

minnie: i couldnt let myself be the only person who saw it

jeffery: wait

jeffery: haechan is that what u sent me 

hyuckie: yeah did u not watch it ???

jeffery: bo i dont trust u

hyuckie: …

hyuckie: understandable

xiaoyang: sent me it

minnie: kk

junguwu: me too 

tae’sbitch: ^

chainle: ^^

ten’sbitch: arent u supposed to be working w sungchan and jisung

chainle: we’re taking a break

chainle: im gonna show it to sungchan 

taeill: poor kid

chainle: eh...not really 

chainle: he is very corrupted 

NOyoung: how do you know this 

chainle: we have a chat thats just me jisung and sungchan 

hyuckie: oooo fun 

|10+9=23|

bambi: so

bambi: chenle just showed me big hero 6 porn ???

wRENch: throws up 

oppA: send it 

bullied: @?#<?@#*&(^):{“>:>”:”{_(*^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry this is a bit late, i was caught up in stuff but i hope u guys enjoy, its a bit shorter than normal, but i should be back on track for the next update


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil whore: that right there is the number one reason im homophobic  
> thickie: UR DATING HIM  
> a lil whore: AND HES A LIL BITCH  
> pls stop pls: wbk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: ten'sbitch  
> Taeil: taeill  
> Johnny: oppA  
> Yuta: you-ta  
> Kun: bullied  
> Doyoung: NOyoung  
> Ten: tae'sbitch  
> Jaehyun: jeffery  
> WinWin: wonwon  
> Jungwoo: junguwu  
> Lucas: xuxi  
> Mark: minnie  
> Xiaojun: actual royalty  
> Hendery: (hun)dery  
> Renjun: wRENch  
> Jeno: jeyes  
> Haechan: hyuckie  
> Jaemin: nana  
> Yangyang: xiaoyang  
> Chenle: chainle  
> Jisung: jwi  
> Shotaro: otter (REAL)  
> Sungchan: bambi

|10+9=23|

taeill: so bitches

taeill: remember when i told yall to congratulate me but i didnt tell u why 

ten’sbitch: yes

you-ta: r u finally gonna tell us

oppA: god please tell us already ive been fearing for my life 

taeill: this guy has no faith in me 

taeill: anyways i made some cool friends 

taeill: theyre v nice and i thought 

taeill: why not add them to the chat 

taeill: it was hard to convince them bc there are 13 of them 

NOyoung: there are already 23 ppl in the chat...are u seriously gonna add 13 more

taeill: yes and ur gonna suck it up and deal w it 

taeill: now im gonna add them 

taeill: DONT SAY WEIRD SHIT 

taeill added @thickie @thebestie @ew @icecream @unloved @jeonghananti @hipsdontlie @cheater @a lil whore @hes a furry your honor @pls stop pls @burden @tasty 

hyuckie: why do people like being fisted 

taeill: god 

icecream: ???

taeill: this is the chat yall agreed to be added to 

icecream: ...oh 

taeill: such an underwhelming reaction

ew: no one here has a fisting kink or whatever if thats what ur asking 

a lil whore: dont speak for everyone

a lil whore: seungkwan’s a bit sus

thickie: im under ur bed 

a lil whore: im not even in my room idiot 

taeill: um maybe introduce urself first

taeill: pronouns age….all that jazz

jeonghananti: what is this a job interview

icecream: ill go first and im sure the rest will go after 

icecream: im seungcheol 95’ liner he/him pansexual

thickie: well im seungkwan 98’ he/him im gay 

a lil whore: ur the reason im homophobic 

pls stop pls: hes not actually homophobic 

a lil whore: says u ???

pls stop pls: ur literally gay 

a lil whore: and ???

pls stop pls: lord help me 

pls stop pls: anyways im minghao 97’ they/them agender bisexual 

tae’sbitch: thats hot

pls stop pls: thx bae 

NOyoung: ten truly flirts with everyone

tae’sbitch: and what abt it

thebestie: OMG DOYOUNG ARE THESE UR FRIENDS

NOyoung: god 

ten’sbitch: whos that

thebestie: oh im soonyoung !!! 96’ he/him and gay

a lil whore: hes the other reason im homophobic 

pls stop pls: pls shut up pls shut up 

thebestie: ive been asking doyoung to let me meet his friends for months 

NOyoung: i hope u go suck a dick

thebestie: i have a boyfriend for that but thanks for the concern babe 

tae’sbitch: i love him 

tae’sbitch: lets be bestfriends

thebestie: bet 

ew: im jeonghan

ew: also 95’ xe/xem agender and unlabeled

junguwu: another unlabeled peep mwah 

ew: ur unlabeled 

junguwu: yupppp

ew: ur a superior being

junguwu: stop before i kiss u 

ew: wanna bet 

thickie: we just gonna act like u dont have two boyfriend

ew: wheres the fun in that 

ew: also quick disclaimer

ew: dont refer to me with anything feminene and dont call me bitch...like ever 

ew: calling me a whore slut hoe all that is fine tho

ew: i take it as a term of endearment 

jeyes: who would call you that as a term of endearment 

ew: my boyfriends

jeonghananti: dont spread misinformation

cheater: ^

ew: i summoned them

ew: my power 

cheater: i dont tolerate defamation 

ew: sit down english speaker 

cheater: what kind of drag 

ew: introduce ourselves losers

cheater: im joshua 95’ he/him bisexual 

jeonghan: jihoon 96’ he/him bi

xiaoyang: so many cis ppl….

a lil whore: yeah well i live with them so how do you think i feel 

ew: the struggle of finding my binders amongst 13 other people 

cheater: you mean when *I* have to find them bc you make me look for them when u dont feel like it 

ew: shush ur face

taeill” we are never gonna get through this intro 

hes a furry ur honor: im mingyu 97’ he/him gay

a lil whore: that right there is the number one reason im homophobic 

thickie: UR DATING HIM 

a lil whore: AND HES A LIL BITCH 

pls stop pls: wbk 

hes a furry ur honor: u too minghao 

pls stop pls: yes rlly

a lil whore: ur the bf i respect 

pls stop pls: thx babe 

a lil whore: np 

you-ta: they took over our group chat 

oppA: who knew that was possible 

hyuckie: not while im here

unloved: im seokmin 97’ he/him aroace

wRENch: omg king 

actual royalty: ^ 

unloved: ty ty 

tasty: im wonwoo 96’ he/they nobinary demiboy unlabeled

xiaoyang: ur identity is so sexc 

tasty: ...thank you ???

tae’sbitch: we have the same pronouns so that means we’re besties 

tasty: idk abt thattttt

burden: im junhui he/him gay

pls stop pls: hes the reason i hate chinese ppl 

icecream: UR CHINESE

pls stop pls: AND ??? 

burden: im feeling the love

burden: now im gonna talk shit abt u in cantonese so u dont understand me 

pls stop pls: jokes on u im learning cantonese 

burden: yet i still have to speak to u in mandarin 

pls stop pls: listen whore

hipsdontlie: okayyyyy 

hipsdontlie: so im vernon 98’ he/him pan 

junguwu: omg finally another 98’ liner im the only 98’ liner HERE 

hipsdontlie: @thickie is a 98’ liner too

a lil whore: im last arent i 

icecream: yes

a lil whore: well

a lil whore: im lee chan 99’ liner youngest she/he/they genderfluid bisexual 

a lil whore: ill tell u what pronouns i want u to use btw

a lil whore: today is he/him 

taeill: god they are all introduced 

ten’sbitch: we still have to introduce ourselves 

taeill: ….

taeill left the chat 

oppA: wow

oppA added @taeill 

bullied: u cant leave 

taeill: god 

taeill: introduce urselves real quick

ten'sbitch: im taeyong 95’ he/him gay

oppA: johnny 95’ he/him bi

you-ta: yuta 95’ he/him gay

bullied: kun 96’ he/him queer

NOyoung: doyoung 96’ he/him gay 

tae'sbitch: im ten 96’ he/they nonbinary gay 

jeffery: jaehyun 97’ liner bi 

wonwon: winwin or sicheng 97’ gay 

junguwu: jungwoo 98’ unlabeled 

xuxi: lucas or xuxi or yukhei all are fine to use 99’ he/him unlabeled 

minnie: mark 99’ he/him bi

a lil whore: omg hi babes 

xuxi: hi

minnie: wassup 

a lil whore: when is 99’ line gc meeting 

minnie: idk ask changbin 

xuxi: or yeosang 

a lil whore: yeosang isnt responding to me rn 

minnie: why….

a lil whore: “im sorry that i dont have a gag reflex and u do” 

xuxi: channie…

a lil whore: bitch was getting on my nerves 

xuxi: u and yeosang are best friend 

a lil whore: EXACTLY SO THEY SHOULD GET OVER IT 

minnie: just go to their house

minnie: they cant ignore u if ur at their front door 

a lil whore: omg ur right 

xuxi: if they doesnt answer hongjoong def will

a lil whore: thx babes 

actual royalty: ughhh anywaysss

actual royalty: im xiaojun 99’ he/him unlabeled ace 

tae’sbitch: let me go cry for a bit

actual royalty: have fun w that

(hun)dery: im hendery 99’ he/him pan 

wRENch: renjun 00’ he/him aroace

jeyes: jeno 00’ he/him unlabeled

hyuckie: haechan or donghyuck 00’ he/him bi

nana: jaemin 00’ he/him gay

xiaoyang: yangyang 00’ they/them bi

chainle: chenle 01’ he/him trans bi 

jwi: jisung he/him 02’ pan

bambi: im sungchan 01’ he/him trans bi

bambi: @otter (REAL) 

otter (REAL): ???

bambi: introduce urself pls 

bambi: there are new ppl 

otter (REAL): OH 

otter (REAL): im shotaro he/him unlabeled 

taeill: well

taeill: thats everyone

taeill: get acquainted ig 

icecream: ugh just for quick reference of the 13 of us

icecream: 95’ liners are @ew @cheater and me

icecream: 96’ liners are @tasty @burden @jeonghananti @thebestie

icecream: the 97’ liners are @pls stop pls @hes a furry your honor and @unloved 

icecream: 98’ liners are @hipsdontlie @thickie

icecream: and the the singular 99’ liner @a lil whore

chainle: cool cool

chainle: now are any of u noncis so i can add u to a gc 

a lil whore: me

ew: ^

tasty: ^^

pls stop pls: ^^^

chainle: kk 

|no cishets allowed|

chainle added @a lil whore @ew @pls stop pls @tasty 

chainle: welcome 

a lil whore: ayyy 

|10+9=23|

tae’sbitch: some of yall r chinese right ??

pls stop pls: yeah me and @burden 

tae’sbitch: im gonna add yall to our china line gc

burden: k bet 

|practically therapy|

tae’sbitch added @pls stop pls @burden

tae’sbitch: welcome to this hell hole 

xiaoyang: yall i just broken my mirror

xiaoyang: im bleedingggg 

bullied: god help me 

|10+9=23|

junguwu: are any of yall dating 

a lil whore: okay this is my time 

a lil whore: here is a guide to our relationships

a lil whore: so @icecream is dating @thickie 

a lil whore: but there is also a weird thing going on between @thickie and @hipsdontlie 

hipsdontlie: im content w it 

thickie: ^

a lil whore: also @ew frequently sexts @icecream so id consider that odd

ew: hes hot 

a lil whore: ...sure

a lil whore: and then @ew is dating @cheater and @jeonghananti 

a lil whore: but @jeonghananti and @thebestie are lowkey fucking so theyre a thing 

thebestie: way to air out my business

a lil whore: is it really ur business...is it really 

thebestie: yes ??!!?!?!!

a lil whore: anyways and then @cheater and @burden have a thing going on 

a lil whore: but junhui isnt actually dating anyone

burden: the single life >>>

a lil whore: but u see @thebestie is dating @tasty 

a lil whore: and wonwoo also has a thing w junhui 

burden: what can i say im likeable 

tasty: no ur not 

burden: okey best friend 

a lil whore: and soonyoung and @unloved have a queerplatonic relationship

a lil whore: and then me @pls stop pls and @hes a furry your honor are dating 

hes a furry your honor: chan has a thing w vernon

a lil whore: shut up 

pls stop pls: u were literally making out w him an hour ago 

a lil whore: mind ur FUCKING BUSINESS 

jeonghananti: it is our business u were in the living room 

a lil whore: anyways what abt yall 

wRENch: hold up lemme get everything ready 

wRENch: @tae’sbitch @ten’sbitch and @jeffery are dating

wRENch: @NOyoung and @tae’sbitch are complicated 

tae’sbitch: ill accept it at this point

wRENch: @ten’sbitch and @NOyoung are complicated

wRENch: @minnie and @hyuckie are dating to my dismay

minnie: arent u a ray for sunshine

hyuckie: ill throw hands

wRENch: @(hun)dery and @xiaoyang are just...a mess...i wish they were dating

(hen)dery: ahahaha whattttttt

xiaoyang: sleep with one eye open

wRENch: i hope u try me i hope u do

wRENch: i think there is smth going on w @bullied and @wonwon but i have no proof 

bullied: for the five millionth time there isnt

wonwon: ^ 

wRENch: whatever

wRENch: @chainle @jwi and @nana are dating, they are horrible but they are dating

nana: ur so bitter

wRENch: ur disgustingly cute

jwi: ill take it

chainle: thats a win tbh

wRENch: i think those are the only official relationships

wRENch: but everyone here kinda fucks around ig ya know

wRENch: except for @jwi and @chainle bc they are babies

wRENch: and not me bc im aroace and not @actual royalty bc he’s ace

wRENch: they have an adult chat for anything thats nsfw

wRENch: but sometimes they say stupid shit in here

junguwu: you cant control me 

wRENch: but now that i mention the adult chat 

wRENch: tell us who to add plz

unloved: @ew @a lil whore @pls stop pls @thebestie @icecream and @burden

icecream: i dont even do anything 

jeonghananti: oh bullshit 

cheater: just a couple days ago u started talking abt cumshots in the main chat and vernon almost keeled over and died 

wonwon: ppl actually do cumshots ???

a lil whore: youd be suprised 

icecream: that was jeonghan on my phone

ew: it was it was me 

unloved: remember when u and jeonghan starting sexting on main 

a lil whore: lol that was me and jeonghan, i stole seungcheol’s phone

ew: it was funny tho right 

pls stop pls: no...it wasnt 

thebestie: i thought it was funny 

ew: thx hoshi 

thebestie: np luv 

jeonghananti: you have accidentally sent nudes to the chat multiple times 

burden: ur acting like anyone in the chat actually has a problem w it 

icecream: ive apologized

tasty: how do u accidentally send a nude to the chat named “seungcheol and his baby mamas”

icecream: things happen

thebestie: “things” being seungkwan 

thickie: i am not a “thing” thank u v much

you-ta: our chat name is so clapped…

NOyoung: i wanted to change it but u didnt want to ruin the vibes or whatever 

wRENch: just add them to the adult chat pls

hyuckie: ig ill add them 

|a bunch of swooning bois|

hyuckied added @ew @a lil whore @pls stop pls @thebestie @icecream @burden

hyuckie: welcome 

hyuckie: beware the mess that is this chat 

junguwu: quick question

junguwu: have u guys seen my handcuffs

you-ta: in my room 

junguwu: ty ty 

tae’sbitch: i will never understand the handcuff kink

tae’sbitch: why would u enjoy not being able to touch urselve or others 

minnie: i honestly dont want to hear this rn 

junguwu: dont kink shame

tae’sbitch: i wasnt it was a question 

ew: i get it but maybe its just me 

junguwu: thx for understanding 

ew: np

a lil whore: its only bc he has that kink 

ew: i know where u keep ur collars

a lil whore: collars?@##$%%^$$%?>{:{{)*(

ew: dont even deny it ive seen them 

you-ta: collars...thats an interesting one 

tae’sbitch: sound hot ngl 

a lil whore: it is thank you very much 

pls stop pls: i can testify 

chainle: isnt that like...pet play or smth 

a lil whore: nono no no nono nononon 

a lil whore: i do not engage in pet play 

a lil whore: im just a sub okay 

a lil whore: collars are cute leave me alone 

tae’sbitch: @ten’sbitch im highly interested 

ten’sbitch: ...in what 

ten’sbitch: im not doing pet play if thats what ur insinuating 

tae’sbitch: no stupid, the collars

ten’sbitch: …

ten’sbitch: im talking to jaehyun abt this 

tae’sbitch: RUDE ASS MOTHERFUCKER HE DOESNT NEED TO KNOW 

you-ta: where would u even get collars...like where 

a lil whore: idk do i look like im the one buying them ???

pls stop pls: mingyu buys them we wouldnt know 

tae’sbitch: well damn 

thebestie: enough abt the collars…

burden: no one wants to know what u do w wonwoo

thebestie: as if u dont already know 

burden: exactly my point

burden: im saving them the trauma 

hyuckie: we have seen the worst of the worst i can promise you we’ll survive

ew: arent u like twelve 

hyuckie: IM 20 ACTUALLY 

icecream: a literal child

chainle: wait til they find out im 19 

ew: i forgot people under 21 existed 

burden: why are u 19 in a adult chat 

chainle: i just like to listen to them rant

chainle: i dont typically contribute 

ew: if ur under 21 ur a fetus

hyuckie: goddamnit 

ew: actual 21 year olds are thin ice 

minnie: nice to know 

xuxi: ^

hyuckie: how old r u 

ew: im 25

hyuckie: a hag 

ew: i told seungcheol i wouldnt threaten children i told seungcheol i wouldnt threaten children i told seungcheol i wouldnt threaten children

icecream: at least ur listening to me abt one thing for once 

ew: enjoy it 

ten’sbitch: does that make me a hag 

hyuckie: yes

hyuckie: all the 25 year olds are hags

you-ta: wow tell me how u rlly feel 

oppA: im offended 

tae’sbitch: ha old bitches

you-ta: u r 24 u r not far off

tae’sbitch: and ???

tae’sbitch: yall are in ur mid twenties i still got a year until i get there

chainle: UR STILL OLD  
tae’sbitch: I WILL TEARS UR BINDERS TO SHREADS 

chainle: I HOPE U DO I HOPE U DO 

chainle: SEE WHAT HAPPENS

tae’sbitch: just bc ur 19 doesnt mean ur free from my wrath 

chainle: ill call the police 

chainle: 119 will be on ur ass

bullied: ten is 24 but he acts like hes 19 

tae’sbitch: im youthful 

hyuckie: hag 

tae’sbitch: ur boyfriend cant protect u 

minnie: what do i have to do with this

hyuckie: he doesnt defend me in the first place sooooo

a lil whore: wow mark u dont defend ur boyfriend

minnie: im not giving u my notes anymore 

a lil whore: WAIT NO I NEED THOSE 

a lil whore: DO YOU WANT ME TO FAIL 

minnie: u have a 90 smth in the class

a lil whore: DO. YOU. WANT. ME. TO. FAIL. 

minnie: it is literally impossible for u to fail at this point

pls stop pls: i keep telling him that but he wont listen 

a lil whore: sir i sacrificed my mental health for this class give me ur goddamn notes 

minnie: ill send them to u in a bit 

a lil whore: thx babe 

hyuckie: can we go back to me please 

hyuckie: im being threatened

tae’sbitch: and ill do it again 

ew: oh so he can threaten children and i cant

icecream: i dont have control over him 

ew: yet u have control over me ???

hyuckie: as much as i enjoy this conversation

hyuckie: I AM BEING THREATENED 

a lil whore: boo hoo go cry abt it

hyuckie: wow

hyuckie: mark is this really ur best friend

minnie: no

a lil whore: okay FUCK U TOO

|10+9=23|

taeill: anyways now that that is done im glad we can all be friends :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik yall been waiting for this :D


	11. **A NOTE*** will be deleted once i update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi

i just wanted to say that im sorry for not updating recently, school as been a pain but do not worry !!! i am working on an update, slowly but surely. so soon i should have something to post on here for yall !!! <3


End file.
